Lost Bonds
by PrincessOzora8
Summary: Family…They were destined to find each other again after long lasting years. Yet, only one of them knew about the lost bond. Now she has to find her family by escaping a dark path. Will she be able to find her lost sibling or will her mysterious past come back to haunt her? Not if Team Natsu can help it! R&R! Story request for PV7*
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Far away from Magnolia over the mountaintops and through the forests, there was a small village. It was small yet lively throughout the day and especially when the season of spring fell upon the land. Unfortunately, the small town was now broken and some of it burnt to ashes while the defense of the small town ran after the cause for the town's destruction…

"Over there!" A guard shouted and the troops spread out in the forest searching for a victim. "Kaida, over here." A small Gray cat told a girl with long pink hair.

"Okay" She replied with furrowed brows and the Exceed spread her wings before grabbing onto the girl. Without the guards' notice, they entered a cave and let out a relieved breath. "That was close. Thanks Lenia" the girl said and the cat nodded.

"This is what happens if you try to save people with your magic. They turn on you and give you the fault for all the destruction." Lenia said and a shadow fell over Kaida's eyes. "It's not fair..." She mumbled softly and Lenia looked at her.

"These people are suffering because I'm too afraid to face my problems," Kaida said and tears fell down her cheeks. Lenia's face softened and she put a paw on Kaida's leg.

"Let's rest here for a while and try to get our thoughts straight before we decide about anything, okay?" Lenia said and Kaida looked at her with tearfull eyes.

"Y-yeah." She said and pulled her legs close to her chest before she laid her head on her knees to sob softly. Lenia sat next to her and gave her a glance before looking down to the ground in her own thoughts.

_Why do we always have to suffer the hard ways? All she wanted was to find him so she'll be less lost._ Lenia thought and sighed.

Her ears peeked when the sobbing was silent and glanced at the pink-haired girl. Her breathing had become deep and only the dry tears remained. Lenia sighed and walked to the edge of the cave. _Crying you to sleep. When will you stop, Kaida?_ Lenia thought.

* * *

"So bored...Nothing to do but lay around..." A blond beauty moaned as she lay on a counter while her friend served the rest of the guild members with drinks. "Maybe you should go on a job now that you have some free time, Lucy" Mirajane said.

"Yeah! Let's go on a job! What do you say Lucy?" Natsu said and Happy flew in next to him. "Aye, sir!" He exclaimed.

Lucy sighed before standing up from her crouched position. "The last time we went on one we didn't get paid and now I'm having trouble with the rent. We better get paid this time." Lucy said with her gloomy face.

"I'll come too!" Wendy exclaimed and Carla walked a few steps out on the counter. "I guess it can't be helped," she said and Natsu gave Happy a high five.

"Do we even have a job to go to?" Lucy asked feeling negative and Natsu nodded while Happy pulled out a job request. Lucy took the paper and Wendy glanced at the request. Lucy turned slightly blue and Wendy looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Lucy-san?" She asked and Lucy nodded vaguely. "Why do we always have to sort out problems with monsters?" She whispered to herself and Natsu smiled.

"It's fun! That's why! Come on Lucy, have you checked out the reward? That's plenty of money for you to pay your rent!" Natsu said and Lucy felt better with her Dragon Slayer friend's encouragement.

"I'll come with you," Erza said as she came towards them and Natsu's smile widened. "Alright! I'm all fired up now! Let's go!"

20 minutes later…

"I'm dying…someone help me..." Natsu mumbled blue in the face from motion sickness. "So much for being fired up. Poor Natsu" Lucy said while Wendy looked at Natsu worriedly.

"Are you alright Natsu-san?" Wendy asked but got no reply from him. "Natsu…" Happy trailed off while Carla huffed and crossed her small paws over her body.

"This is what you get if you built up a resistance of Troia," She said and Erza glanced back at them from the front of the carriage. "The town is in sight, we should be there in a few. Natsu, pull yourself together" Erza said but Natsu didn't move or respond.

The carriage rocked abruptly and everyone yelped except Natsu who became more nauseas. "Erza?! What's happening?!" Lucy exclaimed. "The town is in trouble and explosions are erupting all over."

"Hang on!" Erza exclaimed as everyone jumped in the back. The wheel suddenly hit something and every one flew out of the carriage while it headed for the town.

"That was close!" Lucy exclaimed as Happy held onto her in the air. "Lucy-san! Erza-san! Are you alright?" Wendy asked as Carla held onto her.

Erza smiled, "Yeah, but we still need to hurry to the town. Come on, Natsu" she said and looked back but Natsu wasn't there. "Natsu-san?" Wendy asked and everyone turned white.

"Oh no! I grabbed onto the wrong one!" Happy exclaimed and Carla's eyes widened. "He's heading towards the town!" She said and they rushed off.

"Natsu!"

* * *

In the middle of the small town chaos was breaking loose. Buildings were burning and falling because of the destroyed infrastructure. The people fled while a girl and her Exceed tried to put out the flames.

"Kaida! Are you alright?" The small grey cat with tiger-like stripes asked. She came next her friend after powerful Magic hit her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said and stood up with a few scrapes. "Did you see where he went?" Kaida asked and Lenia shook her head.

"He just attacked you and then disappeared making more damage to the town." Lenia growled and Kaida looked down with a despair expression. "He doesn't stop..." She said and clenched her fists to the side.

She looked up with a determined expression. "Let's try to put out as much flames as we can." Kaida said and Lenia's eyes widened.

"But there's no water near here." Lenia said and Kaida brought her hands together. "Then we have to blow it out" she said and a blue Magic Circle appeared beneath her.

The wind picked up and she took a deep breath. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She shouted and a strong gush of wind blew over the flames making them die out. "It worked!" Lenia said with a smile while Kaida breathed hard.

"Kaida…" Lenia said and Kaida's eyes widened when she saw a carriage coming right towards them. She closed her eyes and everything around her turned dark.

She sensed a strong Magic force inside the carriage and her eyes shot open. "There's someone inside!" Kaida exclaimed before Lenia forcefully pulled her to the sky.

"What are you doing, Lenia?! There's someone inside!" Kaida said angry at the Gray Exceed that glared back at her. "Look at yourself!" She snapped and Kaida's eyes widened slightly before she looked away.

"You tried to save the buildings and people and now they're blaming you. What happens when you get the fault of the carriage being destroyed?" Lenia asked and Kaida's face hid under her pink bangs. "People are selfish and always look for someone to blame" Lenia said.

"That's not true," Kaida mumbled and Lenia looked down at her. "Puraimu told me that there are good people in this dark world! And if you say 'people' that includes me too!" She yelled and Lenia looked at her in surprise.

Kaida took the opportunity to break free of Lenia's grip and headed to the ground. "Kaida!" Lenia yelled with terror in her eyes. Kaida twirled in the air and landed on the carriage. _Maybe I should've thought this more through._ She thought before jumping in the back and accidentally hit the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow." Kaida mumbled and saw a boy with pink hair wearing a scarf that looked like scales. His face was blue and he seemed unconscious. Kaida picked him up by putting an arm under his arm.

"Hang on" she said and walked to the back of the carriage with as much balance as she could muster.

A brown Magic Circle appeared beneath her and she held out her one hand. "Earth Dragon, catch!" She shouted and a paw came out from the ground. Kaida jumped out into the paw and the paw fell back to the ground.

"Natsu!" Kaida glanced back to three females that ran towards her. The boy groaned and she sat him down. "Natsu-san!" The blue-haired girl shouted and came next to him.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" A blue Exceed flew and landed on top of him. Kaida's eyes were wide hearing the name of the boy and seeing the mark of a guild on the blond mage's hand. _Natsu? Natsu...Dragneel?_

"Thank you for saving, Natsu-san" the blue-haired girl said and Kaida snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled, "My pleasure. You should keep an eye on him. He doesn't look too good." Kaida said while looking at his blue face.

"He'll be fine. He's always like this when it comes to transportation," the blonde-haired person said with a smile. "What's your name?" The red-haired woman asked and Kaida blinked a few times at her.

_Isn't that...Erza Scarlett?_ Kaida thought and her cheeks burned. "Ka-""Kaida!" Someone shouted and in a blink of an eye, she vanished from sight.

"I'm feeling fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up with clenched fists and a large smile. He saw everyone's confused faces and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you guys?" He asked and Happy jumped onto his shoulder.

"Someone saved you while you were out cold." Lucy said and Natsu looked where everyone looked. _Then I heard right_. He thought with furrowed brows.

_"__Earth Dragon catch!"_

_Is she also a Dragon Slayer?_ Natsu thought before Erza who put a hand on his shoulder and abruptly disturbed his thoughts. His whole body ran cold for a second and he turned slightly pale.

"That aside. We must go and ask the town's people for information on our target and also the person who requested the job," She said and they nodded. Wendy caught glance of Carla's horror expression and looked at her worried, "What is it, Carla?" She asked and Carla snapped out of her haze.

"No, nothing" she said and Wendy frowned slightly_. I wonder why Carla always shut me out..._ Wendy thought and walked on with her own thoughts.

* * *

Kaida fell on the grass with a thump and tears formed in the corner of her eyes while she rubbed her sore behind. Lenia landed in front of her while frowning deeply and Kaida gulped.

"What were you thinking?! Taking advantage of me and then jumping towards a moving vehicle! Did you forget you get sick?!" Lenia yelled at Kaida and she laughed lightly. "I know...I'm sorry that I did that but I actually didn't get sick!" Kaida said and Lenia rolled her eyes.

"You never get sick when your mind is set in doing something, idiot" Lenia said and saw Kaida smile slightly with a light blush covering her cheeks. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you something-" Lenia said with a raised brow.

Kaida didn't seem to listen as her blush became more visible and a vein popped out of Lenia's head. "It's a serious matter that we need to discu-What are you so flustered for?!" Lenia snapped with a few veins popping out of her head and Kaida laughed slightly.

_What's with her? Her mood can almost classify as, happy?_ Lenia thought. "I met him," Kaida said and Lenia snapped out of her thoughts.

"Who?" Lenia asked and put her small grey paws on her hips. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," Kaida said and Lenia almost fell over.

"What?! Are you serious?! Was he the one...?" Lenia trailed off and the pink-haired girl nodded. "Yeah. He was actually unconscious but I still got to meet him if only with a glance," she said and Lenia smirked.

"He wasn't even conscious and you're acting so flustered," Lenia said and Kaida turned deep crimson. "Stop picking on me!" She snapped and Lenia shrugged.

"I'm not picking on you. Just saying" Lenia said before her face fell and her eyes widened. "What's wrong? You wanted to tell me something before and I wasn't listening." Kaida said and Lenia bit her lip while clenching something in her paw behind her back.

_What am I going to do? She looks so happy in a long time and now I come to crush her happiness_! Lenia thought and suddenly realized the object in her hand was gone. She gasped and looked at Kaida who had a saddened face expression.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, Lenia? I kind of knew that this would happen." She said and lowered the wanted poster. "I didn't want to upset you," Lenia said with a guilty expression and Kaida shook her head.

"We were on the run for about a month and everywhere we went destruction came. It would've only been a matter of time till something like this happened..." Kaida said and looked down at the grass while playing with it in her hand.

"They're wizards," She said.

"Those you met before?" Lenia asked and she nodded. "They had guild marks on their body and he had one on his arm. They're probably here to get the job done" Kaida said and smiled while her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs.

"Then we're done running" Kaida said and stood up while looking at the tiger-like Exceed. "What do you say we put an end to this chase, partner?" She said and Lenia blinked at her a few times without a reply.

After a while, she smiled and held out her paw. "Always" she said and Kaida smiled taking her paw.

* * *

**So Natsu was saved by the new character...* I know the story hasn't really picked up speed yet but please keep reading! I promise it will get very interesting!***

**Next time: Natsu will meet face-to-face with the new girl while the other members of team Natsu has a few problems on their own***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm hungry!" Natsu moaned as he lay on one of the beds of a hotel they stayed in. "Me too" Happy moaned sitting on a table holding his stomach and Carla shook her head.

"I'm a little hungry myself." Lucy said and looked at the armor-mage.

"When did he say he was coming again, Erza?" Lucy asked and Erza looked back at them. "He should be here soon. We'll get something afterwards," she said.

"What do you say about that, Happy?" Natsu exclaimed with a large smile and his partner jumped in the air. "Aye, sir!" He cheered.

"Shut up you two. He's coming," Erza snapped at them and they sat down with a depressed aura surrounding them. "I'll never be happy again," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said and Lucy looked at them in surprise. "What's with the gloomy attitude all of the sudden?!" She asked and saw Wendy in her own thoughts with a slightly frown on her innocent face.

"Wendy, is something bothering you?" Lucy asked and everyone looked at the blue-haired girl. She blushed slightly and smiled as she waved her arms in front of her. "N-nothing's wrong!" She stuttered before the door creaked open.

An old man with a short beard and short spiky hair stepped into the room. He wore a baggy white robe with a belt running around his middle and had sandals on his feet. "Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" He asked and Erza nodded.

"That's right. We came here on a job request to vanquish an evil force that has invaded your town. Can you maybe tell us something more, like where to find this monster?" Erza asked and everyone listened to the old man.

He nodded, "I'll tell you all that I know. My name is Daisuke and about a week ago, a powerful Magic force appeared in the town. Buildings were destroyed and many people have been injured." He said and their brows furrowed.

"Some of the town's people saw a strange formed figure and others said that it was a girl," he said and their eyes widened.

"Do you maybe know how to find this person or a better description?" Erza asked trying to hide her own suspicions. "I saw it head towards the forest on the outskirts of town. We sent some of our strongest troops to capture it but none have returned so far." Daisuke finished and Lucy was slightly pale.

"Thank you. We'll go investigate immediately and bring 'it' back after we caught 'it'" Erza said and Natsu punched his fists together. "I'm all fired up now!" He said with a smirk that clearly showed his sharp canines.

Daisuke smiled on his mask and chuckled mentally. "Thank you so much. As soon as your job is completed you will receive the money on the request," he said before leaving. _Fools._

Lucy felt slightly better when she heard that they would receive money. "I think we should split into groups of two. Lucy and I, Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Carla" Erza said and everyone nodded. "If anything happens, raise you Magical Energy and we'll come towards you as soon as we can" Erza said and Lucy sweat bullets.

_Why do I have to go with Erza?!_ She thought helplessly and sighed. "Is something the matter, Lucy?" Erza asked with her usual impassive face.

Lucy quickly shook her head while turning slightly blue beneath her eye. "N-nothing! Don't worry!" She covered up and Erza nodded. "Well then, we should get going" She said and Natsu grinned.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said and rushed out the window.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered and grabbed onto Natsu before flying off. "Come on, Carla" Wendy said standing at the window and the white Exceed spread her wings before taking off with Wendy.

"We'll be going on foot." Erza said and Lucy nodded while following the armor-mage.

* * *

Natsu moaned as he walked with his arms behind his back. "Damn that Erza. Why does she always have to be so bossy?" He asked while Happy flew next to him.

"Maybe because she's the leader" Happy said and a vein popped out of Natsu's head. "I never agreed to that! Who made her leader?!" Natsu asked fuming.

"It was probably just decided since she's an S-class Wizard," Happy said and Natsu's shoulders slumped. "I also wanna be one..." He mumbled before jumping up with an idea.

"I've got an idea! How about I pound Erza and then take place as leader. Gramps will ask me to be an S-class wizard and I'll face powerful opponents! Yes!" Natsu said as his eyes sparkled. "If you can beat Erza then you have to beat Gildarts too to become an S-class, right?" Happy asked and Natsu froze.

He turned pale and sweated bullets. "Y-yeah..." He said before sensing something behind him. Something came crashing between him and Happy and they yelped with wide-eyes. Natsu landed on his head before jumping back up again.

"What's the big deal?!" Natsu snapped with sharp teeth and tick marks pulsing on his head. When the smoke cleared, a large tiger-like cat held Happy. "Happy!" Natsu exclaimed and his partner looked at him.

"Natsu! Help me!" He yelled as he struggled but it was avail. "The more you struggle, the more my grip will tighten" the cat said and the stripes on her body was colored pink while her fur was Gray.

Natsu let out a cry as his fists shot on fire. He charged at the large enemy. "Earth Dragon's Holy Nest!" A girl's voice shouted and Natsu hit a pillar that came out of the ground. A few pillars surrounded him and a pink-haired girl and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get through.

"Damn it! Happy!" He shouted and happy fell on the ground. The large cat changed in size to a small Exceed. She crossed her paws over her body and wings spread out of her back. "You're an Exceed?!" Happy exclaimed and she looked at him with an impassive expression.

"Come on" she said and flew up. Happy looked at her with a speechless expression before following. "Where are we going?" Happy asked as they flew above the large Magic Circle that was casted.

"I'm taking you down with me to watch this fight," she said and Happy looked at her confused. "Fight? Wait! You-""Stop gaping and follow me" she said and dived in.

Happy followed and they landed right in the Circle. Happy smiled when he saw Natsu, "Natsu!" He yelled and Natsu looked at him with a worried expression. "Happy, are you alright?" He asked and Happy nodded.

A strong wind blew Happy against an invisible wall and Natsu had to cover his eyes. "It's time that our destiny's cross, Salamander," a girl's voice said and the smoke cleared. Kaida emerged with her long hair that was bind with ribbons.

She wore black boots with a pink dress. Her eyes were an ash blue color. She had a necklace around her neck with wooden beads and on her one hand, she had a small scar.

Happy's eyes were wide while Lenia kept her stare serious. _I hope you know what you're getting yourself into,_ Kaida. She thought and her tail gave a slight twitch.

Natsu gave Kaida a clueless expression and she blushed deeply. "Don't look at me like that! I'm challenging you to a fight, jerk!" Kaida snapped and the two Exceeds sweat dropped. "Who are you?" Natsu asked and Kaida took a deep breath before making her face serious.

"My name is Kaida. I am an Earth Dragon Slayer," she said and Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

Erza came to a sudden halt and Lucy almost walked into her. Lucy let out a relieved breath and looked at Erza's serious expression. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I can't sense Natsu or Happy anymore," Erza said and Lucy paled. _Why does this always happen to me? If Natsu's in trouble, I don't stand a chance! I'm too young to die!_ Lucy thought and wanted to cry.

"No, I can still faintly feel it but a powerful Magic is blocking the connection. He must have run into the enemy" Erza said and pondered around with her thoughts. In a sudden movement, Erza jumped in the air.

A strong Magical force hit the ground beneath her and Lucy fell on her butt, barely missing the attack. "Requip!" Erza shouted and landed next to Lucy holding two of her swords in armor. "Who's there?!" She asked and laughter came from the smoke as a man with blond hair stepped out.

"Erza Scarlett? How lucky I truly am. Unfortunately you're luck has ran out. I am Lakshman Lucky. Member of Shadou Guild" he said and Erza's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that a Dark Guild?" Lucy asked and he smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Lucky Lucy! We have something in common, but whose luck is going to run out?" He said and licked his lips. Lucy got goose bumps all over and wanted to throw up. "Lucy, go to Natsu's location and see if he's okay before heading off to find Wendy. I'll take him," Erza said and Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'll help you" she said standing up. Erza gave her a glare and Lucy swallowed hard. "Or you could do this on your own" she said before taking off.

"Aww, you spoiled my fun, Scarlett. I guess I can have my fun with you before going after that stupid Dragon Slayer," he said and Erza's brows furrowed. "Who are you talking about? What did Natsu or Wendy do against you?" Erza asked and he chuckled.

"I'm not talking about those weaklings, Scarlett. I'm talking about the one you're sent here to kill," He said and Erza's eyes widened. Lakshman smirked, "I believe her name is, Kaida-"

"We didn't come here for her! We came here to capture the one who's terrorizing the town," Erza said and he chuckled again. "Exactly" He said before Erza attacked him.

* * *

**Another Dragon Slayer and Erza found out they're there to capture her?! What will happen next?* I know the story hasn't really picked up speed yet but please keep reading! I promise it will get very interesting!***

**Next time: Natsu is forced to fight the mysterious Dragon Slayer and Erza founds out something shocking!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) Double-Update today!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Natsu stared at the girl in front of him with disbelief. "Y-you're a Dragon Slayer?" He asked and Kaida nodded. "I am," She said and he smiled to her dismay.

"I can't believe it! First Gajeel, then Wendy and now another one! This is great! You said that you were an Earth Dragon Slayer, right?" He asked taking a step closer and Lenia's eyes slightly widened. _What does he think he's doing?! She wants to fight him and he's clueless to what's going on! _

Kaida took a retreating step while her cheeks heat up, "Y-yes! That doesn't matter! I'm going to fight you and see who's the strongest!" She shouted and Natsu stopped while looking at her confused.

"Why do we need to fight if you haven't done anything wrong?" He asked and Kaida bit her lip while clenching her fists to her side. _He's not going to fight me! I knew it…I'm just so weak that he doesn't want to fight with me…No, I'll show him!_

"You want the person responsible for burning down homes in the Town right? Well, you're looking at her!" Kaida said and his eyes widened while his breath caught in his throat.

"I was sure if I did it you wizards of Fairy Tail would show up along with you and your Dragon Slayer friend. Now I can finally see who the superior Dragon Slayer is," She said with a smirk and an uncharacteristic look in her eyes.

Natsu clenched his fists and looked at her with anger in his eyes, "You were the one that hurt all those people?! Just to lure us here?!" He yelled at her and behind her mask, she felt the sting of his words.

"Yes, now do you accept, Natsu Dragneel?" She asked. He punched his fists together, "I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed and Kaida smiled. _I waited so long for this day…_

"What are you doing, Kaida?! Don't provo-""Don't worry, Lenia. If I can't do this, then I never deserved a place," She said with a sad smile and Lenia looked at her with wide eyes.

Kaida looked in front of her again and a brown Magic Circle appeared beneath her along with two blue Magic Circles by her sides. "Earth Dragon Magic Secret Art! Elemental release!" She shouted and Natsu attacked her. Before he could hit her, a pillar hit him in his abdomen and he jumped back.

_She's going full out from the beginning. _Lenia thought as she attacked Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted and a red Magic Circle appeared in front of him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She shouted and Natsu's eyes widened as their attacks countered. They both jumped back in a stance and Kaida breathed slightly heavy.

"You-How did you do that?" He asked and Kaida smiled.

"Earth Dragon's have a special talent and they can master all four of the elements along with metal. In other words, I can counter you with any element I want!" Kaida said and a brown Magic Circle appeared beneath her with a blue Magic Circle in front of her.

"Unison Raid! Roar of the Water and Earth Dragon!" She shouted. Natsu stood there as a strong fusion force of Water and Earth neared him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing attack!" He shouted and produced a large stream of fire from his arms. He changed the water into damp and dodged the rocks before appearing near Kaida. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled and Kaida crossed her arms in front of her.

"Element, Metal! Activate!" She shouted and Natsu's attack hit. Kaida flew back and used her wind Magic to stop herself while Natsu blew on his sore fist that pulsed with pain. "Damn it! I thought I had you there!" He said and stood in a stance with a smirk.

"Natsu…" Happy trailed off and Lenia huffed. "What are you worried about? He's enjoying this," Lenia said and Happy looked back at her with furrowed brows.

"But she can use the elements" He said and Lenia nodded. "True, but it takes a lot of Magical Energy to do so. She's only provoking him to push herself beyond her limits," Lenia said and Happy gaped at her.

"So she really isn't the one that attacked the town?! She's only doing this to make Natsu angry to fight him?!" Happy asked and Lenia nodded. "That's so like her," Lenia said and they looked back at the fight.

Both Dragon Slayers had smirks on their faces. Their bodies became full of scars, bruises and the ecstasy increased more, and more throughout the fight.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"  
"Earth Dragon's thundering Roar!"

The two attacks hit each other head-on and it was a fight for dominance. _I can do this! I have to beat him no matter what happens. _Kaida thought and pushed more making Natsu fall back slightly.

Natsu let out a cry, "I won't lose!" He exclaimed and Kaida took a step back. "I won't either!" She shouted before everything around her darkened.

_What's this feeling? _She thought before feeling three dark energies and all the color drained from her face.

"They're here. Erza and the other Dragon Slayer is in danger! How could I have been so reckless and not sense their presence!" Kaida thought before returning to the scene at hand.

"You're wide open!" Natsu shouted and appeared above Kaida. His face fell when he saw the desperate look on her face and his fist hit. "Kaida!" Lenia shouted and the strong force of the wind pushed her back.

Kaida looked at the fist in the ground with wide-eyes and saw the ground gave in. Natsu was looking down while his clothes slightly whipped in the wind. "You're suffering, aren't you?" He said and Kaida looked at him with a surprised face.

He stood up and looked at her with a strong expression. "You're alone and don't know where to go, isn't that right?" He asked and his face softened. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she clenched them shut while turning her head away.

"I'm sorry," She said and tears fell from her eyes. "If it wasn't for me, your friends wouldn't be in danger right now. They're being attacked and it's my entire fault!" She said and tears streamed freely down her face.

Her eyes shot open when heat enveloped her and her cheeks tinted pink. Happy and Lenia gaped as Natsu hugged the emotional girl, "It's okay. Don't worry about that now. We're stronger than we look and I already felt Erza kicking some ass," Natsu said and Kaida felt herself calm down.

_He's so warm…_

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face and she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. It was so long since she had felt such warmth and her heart ached back to her mother.

_Flashback_

_Small Kaida sobbed softly while sitting in front of a small fire and rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. "Kaida, it's cold," A small Exceed moaned while shivering and Kaida picked up the little kitten before enveloping her. "Do you feel better, Lenia?" Kaida asked with a tearful smile._

_"You're crying again," A large feminine voice boomed from behind and Kaida looked away with shame. "I'm sorry, Puraimu" She said and warm breath blew behind her._

_A brown Dragon sat down behind her and pulled them closer. "Stupid girl, don't apologize for crying and stop crying alone. No one can handle the world alone, that's why you always have me even if I'm not truly there," Puraimu said._

_Kaida let her tears flow and leaned into the Dragon's warmth and comfort. "I'm scared. I was alone again and everything around me was burning…" Kaida said and sniffed. _

_"It was a nightmare but I'm here now. Calm your thoughts and close your eyes, my Kaida. Hold Lenia warm and I'll hold you warm…" Puraimu said_

_End of Flashback_

Kaida broke the embrace and wiped away her tears. "I'm such a cry baby," she mumbled and Natsu smiled. "It's okay to cry. It just shows that you've stayed strong for too long and you need someone… So how about it?" He asked holding out his hand and Kaida looked up at him.

"Friends?" He asked and Kaida's cheeks warmed up slightly. She hesitated slightly before putting her gentle hand in his. "Yeah" she said and he helped her up.

A red Magic Circle appeared in the palm of her hand and fire burst from it. "Here, this should restore your Magical Energy" she said and put the flames in his palm. "What about you?" Natsu asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said and he smiled before devouring the flame. "Did you get what you wanted, Kaida?" Lenia asked walking towards her and Kaida smiled.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy asked and Natsu smirked. "I've never felt better," he said and Happy smiled in relief.

"So your name is Kaida, heh? Do you know who the cause of the town's destruction is?" Natsu asked and Kaida looked down. "Yes" she said and her hand held her upper arm.

"They're-""Natsu-san!" Wendy's voice rang in their ears and Kaida's eyes snapped towards the blue-haired girl that came running towards them. Her face showed panic along with the Exceed next to her. "Kaida! The spell!" Lenia said and Kaida hit her foot on the ground making an opening in the barrier.

Wendy tripped just before the barrier and fell inside. Kaida lifted her hand up while pointing two fingers in the air and the gap closed.

"Wendy!"  
"Carla!"

Natsu and Happy ran towards them while Wendy slowly stood up. "Ow, that hurt" Wendy said while holding her head. "Why were you running?" Kaida asked and she walked towards them.

Wendy looked at her with a blank expression, "You, why are you all full of wounds?" Wendy asked and Carla shook her head. "Don't tell me you two were fighting," she said and Natsu laughed through his toothy grin.

Kaida however kept her face impassive as she scanned the forest. "I finally found you," a woman's voice said and Kaida's heart beat quickened. "Don't tell me that's-" Lenia cut herself off as she saw Kaida's horror expression.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Natsu asked and Kaida took a step back. "Run. We need to get out of here, now!" Kaida said and grabbed the two Dragon Slayers while Lenia grabbed the two Exceeds.

"Hey, wait! What are we running for?!" Natsu exclaimed before seeing a dark-haired woman step outside the shield. "Who's that?" He asked and Kaida stopped.

The woman took a glance at Kaida before out stretching her hand. The Magic Circle exploded as soon as she touched the barrier and Kaida flew and before crasing against a tree, unconscious. "Kaida!" Everyone except Wendy and Carla exclaimed.

They ran to her side and Natsu tried to shake her awake. "Hey! Wake up! Kaida!" He yelled but she was limb in his arms. "Weakling, traitor, and salamander" the dark-haired woman said and Natsu growled at her.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" He shouted and went to attack her. Wendy watched with wide-eyes as she extended her hand at Natsu. Before his attack hit, she touched him.

Cracking of bones were heard before he was sent flying backwards. "Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed and Kaida managed to open her eyes.

"Wendy" she said and Wendy looked at her with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Try to get Natsu out of here while I keep her busy," Kaida said trying to stand up with Lenia's help.

"What about you, Kaida-san?" She asked Kaida shook her head. "Just get out of here if you want to live and get Natsu healed. Right now, most of his bones are broken or shattered" Kaida said and Wendy's eyes widened.

"Please go" Kaida whispered before stepping forward to face the new comer. "So you have finally decided to face me," the woman said and Kaida took a deep breath.

"I won't let you hurt him again, Dysis. You came here for me but I'm not willing to go with you either," Kaida said but the woman kept her impassive face. "You honestly think you can beat me? The Fresh air must have made you delusional, little dragon," she said in her impassive tone and Kaida gritted her teeth.

"I don't. I know how strong you are so it would be foolish to stand up to you. But I don't care" she said and Lenia came next to her. "Let's do this together, Kaida," the Exceed said as the stripes on her body glowed pink before she turned into her battle form.

"I see. You're still as naïve as you were back at the guild. Tell me, little dragon, was he the one you've searched for so long?" Dysis asked with her usual impassive tone and Kaida took Lenia's paw. Dysis furrowed her brows, "I see. The answer is in your eyes," Dysis said looking at Kaida's ash blue-eyes.

"Unison Raid!" They shouted and a brown aura surrounded them. Dysis blinked slowly before looking at them, "Then we have no choice to eliminate him and his friends" Dysis said.

"Century Ruin Prison!" They shouted and pillars came out of the ground. The ground shook as they surrounded Dysis and more layers appeared. Kaida closed one eye and Lenia held her tighter. "Hang on!" She said and Kaida nodded.

"I'll see you soon, little Dragon. Then it will be your last sunset" Dysis said before the rocks smashed against her and a tower of rock was made. "That should...hold her...for a while," Kaida said before passing out in Lenia's arms.

"Kaida! Hey! Wake up!" Lenia yelled but got no response from the unconscious girl. _Damn it. She pushed herself too far and depleted her Magical Energy. We're done for_ _if someone attacks us. _Lenia thought before growling at herself.

_What am I thinking?! I'm strong enough to defend her! She always protects me so I can do it too!_ Lenia thought and picked Kaida up. _Damn, she really needs to eat more! She's barely weight!_ Lenia thought before hearing a twig snap.

"Who's there?!" She shouted and a blond mage held up her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm just looking for some-Hey, I know you! Oh no, what happened? Here, let me help" she said and immediately started to help Lenia with Kaida.

Lenia was dumb folded as to why this woman wanted to help them before remembering seeing her._ That's right. She's one of those Fairy Tail Wizards Kaida was talking about. _Lenia thought before the blonde mage smiled at her.

"My name's Lucy. You probably saw us before but we never got the chance to introduce each other. If you're searching for a place to rest them you can come back to the Hotel with me," Lucy said and Lenia frowned.

"We can't. It won't be wise if the people of this town saw us. So thank you but no thank you" She said and Lucy's face fell. There was a long silence between them before Lucy snapped her fingers.

"I know! Golden gate of the Maiden! I open thee! Come forth, Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed and a spirit in maiden clothes came forth. _She's a Celestial Wizard. Incredible_. Lenia thought and felt Kaida wince slightly.

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"This is no time for punishment!" Lucy exclaimed and sighed. "My friends are hurt but they can't show their faces in town. Can you dig and sneak them into town please. I'll be your guide," Lucy said and the Spirit bowed.

"As you wish Princess," she said before disappearing in the ground while digging. "Come on" Lucy said with a smiled and jumped inside.

Lenia froze for a few seconds before moving into the hole. _Friends? She considers us as, friends? How can she make use of such a strong word in such a casual manner?_ Lenia thought holding Kaida.

_However, Kaida and I are much more than just friends. We're soul mates and even sisters. I won't let anything happen to you, Kaida. I swear it._

* * *

There was a large crash in the forest side where Erza and Lakshman were fighting. Erza descended towards the ground and looked at the fallen member of a Dark Guild.

"It seems your luck ran out after all," Erza said and he coughed. His body was in a critical state and unable to move. "You're a fool," he said.

"How so?" Erza asked and he looked at her. "Why do you turn against orders of a job? You shouldn't be caring about that girl. She's a total stranger and yet you told me you would not let harm come to her. So why?" He asked.

"She saved a friend of mine and for that I'm grateful," Erza said and he laughed lightly before wincing. "I can only guess that she saved Natsu Dragneel," he said and Erza's eyes widened.

He laughed again, "Oh this is too good! After all this time in searching, she finally found him! It looks like luck was on her side but it will turn on her soon enough." Lakshman said before Erza held her weapon against his face.

"Explain," she said and he frowned at her. "Go ahead. Kill me already. I'd be worthless if I lost against a Guild like yours," he said looking into her eyes but she didn't flinch.

"You truly want to know so badly? Fine, I'll tell you. That girl, Kaida, is on the top of the most wanted list of the Shadou guild," he said and Erza pushed the weapon further.

"Why? What business would you have with her?" Erza asked and he frowned.

"I don't have any business with that Dragon Slayer but our Guild Master has. I don't know what his plans are but if he succeeds in getting her, Fairy Tail and all the other Guilds will disappear." He said and Erza's eyes widened. His body started to fade before his limbs started to turn to ash and floated up.

"Wait! You still haven't told me why she was looking for Natsu!" Erza exclaimed and he smirked.

He managed to pull her closer and whispered something in her ear. Erza's eyes widened and she took a step back. "What?! That's impossible!""It's true. I'm leaving this in your hands, Scarlett. There are still six others to face before reaching Nazar-sama," he said as most of his body disappeared.

"And each one of them is in a new league of strength..." He said before the last of him turned to ash and floated up to the sky. "Lakshman" Erza mumbled before changing back into her regular outfit.

_Can it be that what he said is true? Natsu has...a sister?_

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! I hope you liked the fighting scene and the cute moment between the two!**

**Next time: Kaida decides to share a bit of her past with Team Natsu***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off as he looked at his unconscious partner. "It's going to be okay. Natsu-san's going to be okay," Wendy said and tears formed in the corner of Happy's eyes.

"Thank goodness" Carla said and Wendy stopped healing him with her sky magic. "That should do it" Wendy said a little disoriented but she brushed it off.

Natsu groaned before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before his vision settled. "Huh? Wendy? Happy? Carla? What happened?" He asked confused before be remembered that someone knocked him out.

His eyes widened, "Where's Kaida?" He asked and everyone looked down.

"She stayed behind to distract the dark-haired woman so I we could get you treatment" Carla said and Natsu gritted his teeth. "I'm going to pay her back!" He said before they heard the ruffling of bushes near them.

"Erza-san!" Wendy exclaimed with a wide smile as the S-class wizard walked out towards them. "I'm relieved to see you're doing well. Lucy was worried about you because she couldn't fine you anywhere," Erza said as they stood up.

"Where's Lucy now?" Natsu asked and Erza pointed behind her. "She's back at the Hotel with an injured girl," Erza said and their eyes widened.

"Is it Kaida?" Natsu asked and Erza's brows furrowed slightly. "You already met her?" Erza asked and he nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. Man, she's one powerful wizard and Dragon Slayer" he said and Wendy's eyes widened. "She's one of us?" She asked and Natsu nodded.

"Natsu, we need to talk about something that I heard earlier with the opponent I fought. You must also listen, I already gave Lucy the information," Erza said making them confused to what was going on.

* * *

_Kaida..._ Lenia thought as she sat next to the Dragon Slayer. Lucy had immediately seen to Kaida's injuries before putting her into bed. However, Kaida had still not woken up or moved once.

"Still nothing?" Lucy asked as she put a cup of tea on the cupboard and Lenia shook her head. "Not even a sound" she said with sad eyes.

Lucy felt her heart ache for the little Exceed but she had done everything to help them. The door burst open and Lucy yelped while Lenia jumped in front of Kaida out of instinct. "Natsu! Don't scare me like that, you jerk!" Lucy snapped with tick marks pulsing over her face.

"Scary Lucy's back!" Happy yelled while slightly shivering with Natsu. "I'm not Scary Lucy!" Lucy yelled back at them before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Kaida-san!" Wendy said and rushed next to the pink-haired girl. Lenia only stood in shock at the scene before she saw Wendy use her sky Magicto heal Kaida. "Kaida! Are you all right?! Talk to me!" Natsu yelled while shaking her.

Everyone turned white and tried to pry him off. "Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "Get off her! You're not helping with her recovery!" Lucy shouted before everyone heard a small groan.

Kaida slowly opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her. She blinked a few times before her whole face turned red from being close to Natsu. "You're-"

"Get a grip on yourself, Natsu!" Erza said as she hit Natsu against the wall. He twitched slightly against the wall, "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" Happy asked waving a paw in front of Natsu's face but he didn't respond. "Kaida..." Lenia trailed off and Kaida looked at her Exceed who had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING JUST PASSING OUT LIKE THAT?!" Lenia yelled at her and Kaida bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized while Lenia glared at her.

"Scary..." Lucy and Happy whispered and Lenia turned around with her death glare.

"What did you say?" She asked darkly and they bowed. "We're sorry! We're sorry!" They apologized and Lenia smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked Kaida and she blushed slightly. "I'm feeling strangely better," she said and Erza gave her a friendly smile.

"Wendy did a quick job in healing you so fast," she said and Kaida looked at Wendy in surprise. "You healed me? That's amazing! I didn't know you could do that!" She said and Wendy laughed shyly.

"It's no big deal," she said and Kaida smiled. "Well I think it's a big deal. Thank you, Wendy. I'm in your debt," Kaida said and Wendy smiled at her.

"Kaida, can we ask you something?" Erza asked and Kaida nodded. "I guess," she said and everyone sat around her bed.

"Is it true that you're being hunted by Shadou?" Erza asked and Kaida's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?! Who told you?!" Lenia yelled, standing protectively in front of Kaida.

Erza glanced at the angry Exceed before looking back at Kaida. "I fought with a member named, Lakshman Lucky," Erza said and Kaida put a gentle hand on Lenia's shoulder.

"It's okay," Kaida said and Lenia growled before walking away. "I can only guess that he told you everything," she said glancing at Natsu before looking back at Erza.

"So it's true then?" She asked with wide-eyes and Kaida nodded. Erza turned slightly blue under her eye, "What are you guys talking about?! Stop talking in riddles!" Natsu snapped while fire burned in his throat.

Kaida laughed lightly at him before looking back at Erza. "Shadou is indeed hunting me down. Only because I was once an alley of them" Kaida said and they looked at her with gaped mouths. "You were an alley of a Dark Guild?!" They exclaimed and Kaida felt herself tear up.

"No, I was a-"

"That's enough. Why should we tell you anything?" Lenia snapped and her face was serious. "What's with the bitchy attitude?! We were just asking!" Natsu said and they glared each other down.

"Because we want to help you," Lucy said calmly and everyone looked at her. "You're a Dragon Slayer too, right? That means you're a friend of Natsu and Wendy and that makes you our friend as well." Lucy said and Lenia huffed.

"How can you use the word 'friend' so casually? It means more than how you say it. It's a word with deep meaning from being through bloodied times with the one you love" Lenia said and her face saddened.

"We've been together when we were both children. The same mother that vanished without a trace seven years ago raised us both. We looked out for each other and we were both accepted into a guild with the fake words of friends," Lenia said and everyone listened with surprised faces.

"What they meant by friends later on meant betraying the ones that were their alleys just for the sake of power. That's why we ran away in hope of finding our own way in the light to escape the darkness," Lenia said and Kaida kept her gaze down.

"But even now, the darkness is running after us" she said and everyone's faces fell.

"That's why..." Natsu began and Kaida looked at him. "That's why we should be friends! I know how it feels to lose someone dear to you but I found my own family at Fairy Tail! There we don't stab each other in the backs, we defend each other!" Natsu exclaimed and the others smiled.

"We'll help you find your way! So what do you say, Kaida? Want to be part of our family?" Natsu asked and Kaida looked at Lenia. "Want to give it a shot, Lenia?" She asked and Lenia could see the loneliness echo from her sister's eyes.

She sighed and crossed her paws over her body, "If something happens, don't give me the blame for it" she said before Kaida who had tears running down her face pulled her in a hug. Lenia smiled and hugged her back.

_Maybe they can help me take away Kaida's sadness bit by bit_. She thought and watched as everyone cheered.

"Thank you so much, wizards of Fairy Tail. This town will forever be in your debt" old man Daisuke said handing over the money to Lucy who gladly took it. "Now I can pay off my rent! Thank you!" Lucy said.

Daisuke frowned deeply. _I'll get you soon enough, Kaida. I'll make sure to get rid of these friends of your until there's nothing left._

"Stay well, until we meet again" Erza said climbing on a new carriage and setting off. "I feel sick!" Natsu moaned as he lay on the back with a blue face.

"Natsu..." Happy trailed off while Wendy sat next to Kaida who looked pale as well. "Are you alright, Kaida-san?" Wendy asked and she opened her eyes to look at Wendy.

"Just a little motions sickness, that's all," she said and Lucy looked at her in surprise. "You too? I wonder if it's a Dragon Slayer thing..." Lucy trailed off.

"It obviously isn't since Wendy doesn't get motion sickness," Carla said and Happy came next to her. "Carla sure is smart!" He remarked but Carla brushed it off.

"Why are you always so cold?" Happy said sitting with his back against them in a gloomy atmosphere. "What's with the sudden mood change?!" Lucy asked dumb folded as to why Happy suddenly felt so depressed.

"Carla always seems cold to you," she said and Happy cried. "Wait! I'm sorry!" Lucy quickly apologized but it was no use.

"Carla, don't they look a lot alike?" Wendy asked the white Exceed. Carla glanced back and forth between Natsu and Kaida. "Now that you mention it...they do look alike," Carla said and the carriage jumped again.

Lenia sat down on Kaida's shoulder and rubbed her back slightly. "My word, you are one troublesome girl. I wonder if this is a family thing" Lenia whispered the last part to Kaida and she turned red. "I-I don't think so" Kaida stuttered and looked back at Natsu.

"Someone stop...this thing..." He mumbled and Kaida smiled slightly. She stood up and went to sit next to him. "This should let you feel slightly better" she said and rubbed his back in a circular motion.

Blue Magic came out of her hand and after a few moments of rubbing, she pulled it away. Natsu blinked a few times before jumping up, "I feel all better now!" Natsu exclaimed and Kaida smiled. "How did you do that, Kaida-san?" Wendy asked.

"By using my Earth Magic I can make the feeling off movement disappear for the rest of the way," Kaida explained and Wendy smiled in amazement. "So you make the senses dull?" Carla asked and Kaida sweat dropped.

"If you put it in a blunt way, yes" Kaida said and Natsu blew fire from his mouth. "Now I'm feeling fired up!" He yelled and Kaida laughed as Lucy tried to calm him down before he burnt down that carriage.

"It would be great if you could cast that on yourself," Lenia said sitting on her shoulder and Kaida smiled slightly. "As long as I can help I'll try to manage in my own way," she said.

"Kaida, come check this out!" Natsu said looking out the front of the carriage. Kaida swallowed her dizziness and walked next to Natsu. She gasped at the beauty of the city in front of her, "So this is Magnolia City" Lenia said and felt the feeling of peace wash over her.

"I've been wondering for a while now. Isn't your name Celenia?" Lucy asked the tiger-like exceed and she nodded. "It is but Kaida decided to call me Lenia," she said and everyone made an 'O' shape with their mouths.

"It's kind of cute," Lucy said and Lenia blushed deeply. "Shut up..." She snapped embaressed and Kaida laughed.

Kaida sat back down and sighed. "Nervous?" Lucy asked and Kaida nodded. "A little" she said sheepishly and Lucy smiled.

"Don't worry. I was too at first but they all made me feel right at home. It just takes some time to get used to their wild behavior." Lucy said glancing at the hyperactive Natsu. "If they're all like Natsu I'm sure it'll be fine" Kaida said and blushed slightly after she realized what she had said.

Lucy smiled at her and gave her a small nudge. "You like Natsu, huh?" She said and Kaida turned deep crimson. "N-No! N-not like that! You don't understand he-" she quickly covered her mouth and was relieved Natsu was too busy with Happy and Wendy.

"It's okay! No need to get flustered" Lucy said and gave Kaida a wink. _Why do I get the feeling she's misinterpreting this whole thing?_ Kaida thought and Lenia just shook her head.

"Hey, Kaida. Where are you going to stay?" Natsu asked and Kaida glanced at Lenia. "I haven't thought of that yet" she said and everyone fell over.

"That's the most important thing and you haven't even thought about it yet?! You're so absent-minded sometimes!" Lenia said and Natsu grinned while getting Lucy in a headlock. "You can stay with Lucy and us!" He said and Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't live with me! You break into my apartment and make yourselves at home!" Lucy said before Natsu and Happy sat down with a depressing atmosphere. "I never thought Lucy can be so mean," Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy mumbled and Lucy rolled her eyes. "You can stay with me if you want." Lucy said and Kaida eyes widened.

"It's okay! I don't want to be a bother for anyone," Kaida said waving her arms in front of her but Lucy shook her head. "No, it's fine. It'll be nice to have someone other than these two around" Lucy said and Kaida laughed.

"We accept" Lenia said and Kaida nodded. "We're here," Erza said glancing back at them and stopping the carriage in front of the guild.

"Alright! Let's go introduce you to everyone!" Natsu said grabbing onto Kaida's wrist. Kaida blushed at the sudden contact before yelping as he rushed towards the guild. Lenia shook her head, "Aren't you going after them?" Carla asked and Lenia shook her head.

"I'm going to help Blondie here to make Kaida feel at home," Lenia said and a tick mark appeared above Lucy's head. "It's Lucy, stupid cat," She mumbled and electricity formed between them.

"Don't go so fast, Natsu-n-" Kaida quickly covered her hand on her mouth before Natsu heard anything. _What am I doing?! I can't call him that, I'm not worthy of calling him brother. _Kaida thought while looking down.

"Hey!" Natsu said and Kaida snapped out of her haze. "You look better with a smile so don't frown, okay?" Natsu said and Kaida blinked at him.

"O-okay" She said and he opened the door. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!**

**Next time: Kaida joins Fairy Tail and Team Natsu makes her feel more at home!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"That should do it," Lucy said finishing a bed for Kaida and Lenia lay on it. "It's not too comfortable but I guess this would do," she said and Lucy growled at her.

"You're not living in a five-star hotel, missy!" She snapped before Lenia stood up with a distant expression on her face. "Hey, Lucy. Thank you for letting us stay here for the time being" Lenia said and Lucy smiled.

"It's fine. You can stay as long as you like besides I think Kaida needs someone to take care of her with you." Lucy said and Lenia looked at her with surprise before tearing up. "Look what you did. You made me tear up. Stupid, Blondie" Lenia said and Lucy giggled.

"We better go see what they're doing back at the Guild. I wouldn't be shocked if she is dragged into a fight," Lucy said and Lenia smirked. "She's not as gentle as she looks, Blondie. If she's angered the guild would be gone in an instant," she said and Lucy paled.

"That sounds scary," she said and they walked towards the guild. There was a comfortable silence surrounding them until Lucy broke it, "So I hear there's something between her and Natsu" she said and Lenia almost fell over.

"Wha-What do you mean?!" She asked and Lucy winked. "Kaida has a crush on him," she whispered in Lenia's ear before Lenia burst out laughing.

_I don't know if I should find this funny of vulgar!_ She thought and wiped away the tears. "Kaida doesn't have a crush on him, dumb blonde," she said and Lucy growled at her.

"Watch it cat! I know where you sleep!" She snapped before raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean that she-""Exactly what I said. She doesn't feel that way for him. She's just shy around people, especially nice ones." Lenia said and Lucy tapped her finger on her face.

"That's why she's always so flustered around the others," Lucy thought aloud and Lenia nodded.

At the guild...

"Whoa! So you're also a Dragon Slayer. Now we have four Dragon slayers!" Wakaba exclaimed and Kaida looked at them confused. Everyone was surrounding the girl as she sat at a table. "Four?" She asked and Macao nodded.

"Gajeel too." He said pointing at a dark-haired man that was munching on a few metal scrapes. _The Iron Dragon Slayer? I never expected to see him. If I heard correctly, he was also part of a Dark Guild once but then came to Fairy Tail..._

"Are you the same element as flame-brain?" Gray asked and tick marks appeared on Natsu's head. "You want to fight, ice-boy?!" He snapped and their heads clashed.

"Bring it on, candle head," he taunted and Kaida sweat dropped. "Are they always like this?" She asked as they continued to bicker with each other.

"Don't mind them. It's just normal for them to be at it" Mirajane said serving Kaida a cold drink and Lisanna gave her a warm smile. Kaida smiled back at the two sisters. "Thank you" she said and wanted to take a sip but stopped as soon as Gray stripped.

She turned deep crimson as they fought it out and couldn't utter a word. "Knock it off you two!" Erza yelled and hit them both to the opposite wall. "And put on some clothes, Gray!" Erza snapped and Juvia ran towards Gray.

"Gray-sama! Are you alright?" She asked but he only twitched. "She did it like a Man!" Elfman shouted before some of the other men guild members tackled him.

Kaida sweat dropped, "They sure are lively," she said and Wendy took a seat in front of her. "What awful behavior for a new guest" Carla said and Wendy smiled at Kaida.

"Don't worry, you get use to it after a while though I still don't like it when they go all out" Wendy said and Kaida laughed lightly. "Hey, girl" a gruff voice said from behind and the two girls looked bat at Gajeel who had his arms crossed over his body.

"Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked but he paid her no mind. "What type of Dragon Slayer are you?" He asked and Kaida felt a sudden nervous feeling swell inside her.

"I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of such a Dragon Slayer before" he said and Kaida had to resist to swallow hard.

"Gajeel, don't be so hard on her. It's her first day," Panther Lily said walking on the table and Gajeel huffed. "I just want to know if she's for real or not," he said and Kaida glared at him.

"Just what are you trying to say? That I'm a fake Dragon Slayer?" She asked feeling her own anger rise up.

It wasn't normal for her to get angry but just by questioning her heritage made her angry. The cold drink in her hand started to change colors and temperatures while the cup started to turn into metal.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" he said and Kaida was trying her best not to throw him with the cup. On the other side of the Guild, Lucy and Lenia stepped inside. They yelped as the men's fights almost dragged them in.

"What on Earth-" Lenia stopped talking as soon as she caught glance of Kaida's angry glare towards Gajeel. "Oh no, curse that girl's genes," she mumbled before storming off.

"Hey! Keep your attitude to yourself!" Lenia yelled and kicked Gajeel away in her battle form. "Gajeel-san!" Wendy exclaimed as he lay in a half destroyed bar and Kaida felt her anger vanish in an instant.

"Lenia?" She asked and the tiger-like Exceed looked at her. "He's just pushing your buttons so he can get a descent fight. Don't let him get to you" Lenia said and realized the stare Panther Lily gave her.

As soon as they met each other eyes, they stared and the tension built up between them. Unfortunately, it was broken when Gajeel stood up from the rubble and glared at Lenia.

"Why you little-" Gajeel was cut off when a iron pillar slammed into his abdomen and saw Kaida's glare. "How's that for a fake Dragon Slayer?" She said and everyone stopped to see her intense glare.

"I may be young but that doesn't mean I'm weak," she said and the Master smiled from upstairs. "You've got a fire burning to get stronger and care for those around you," he said and everyone looked up at him.

"We welcome you with open arms to Fairy Tail" he said and everyone except Gajeel cheered. _I believe what Erza said is important. I hope that these two can find each other in the Guild. They'll make a strong team_. Makarov thought as he looked at Natsu laughing and putting an arm around Kaida's shoulder making her blush.

Panther Lily kept his stare towards Lenia as he stood next to an angry Gajeel. Lenia caught his stare and huffed before walking over towards Kaida.

He felt his stomach tighten and his mouth went dry. "Hey, what's up with you, Lily?" Gajeel asked in his usual gruff voice and Lily shook his head.

"N-nothing. I was just curious about that Dragon Slayer's Powers. It seems Earth Dragon Slayers can bend more than one element" Lily covered up and was relieved that Gajeel didn't notice.

"She pisses me off. She's almost like the Salamander except her scent is more feminine..." Gajeel said and his eyes widened. _Don't tell me she's-_

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Lily asked and Gajeel grunted. "Nothing" he said and continued to chow on his metal scrap.

Kaida smiled widely whe her pink Fairy Tail insigma was put on her upper right arm while the others laughed. Kaida enjoyed everyone's stories and found the feeling of contentness wash over her.

That time I finally felt like I was, complete again, Puraimu. Even thought you vanished seven years ago and left me with only a clue to my lost brother I could still feel your presence guiding me. However, I never thought I'd feel you so close to me ever again...

* * *

"She's really all tuckered out" Lucy said as she watched Kaida sleep peacefully in her new bed with Lenia tucked under her arm. "So cute" Lucy whispered before yawning and heading off towards her own bed.

"How long are you going to sit there, Natsu?" Lucy asked as he sat by the window. He shrugged and put his arms behind his head, "Do you think they'll really come after her, Luce?" Natsu asked abruptly and Lucy sat down on her bed.

"I don't know, Natsu. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Somehow I just want to keep her safe," Lucy said and Natsu looked up at the starry sky.

"I can't help but feel the same. Even when we battled, I felt like I needed to protect her. She just feels very important and I don't know why" Natsu said and Lucy sighed.

"You should get some rest, Natsu. It was a long day," Lucy said climbing under her bed sheets. Natsu glanced at her before looking back at the night sky. "Yeah"

* * *

Lucy woke up early when the sun's rays hit her chocolate brown eyes. She groaned slightly and buried he face into her soft pillow.

Her ears peeked when she heard light snoring and groggily looked at the bed she had made for Kaida to see Natsu fast asleep inside. "NATSU?! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy yelled at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

He let out a long groan before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Geez, Lucy. Why are you so loud?" He asked and Happy woke up next to him. "I was just having a nice dream before a monster named Lucy ate me up" he said half-asleep and anger boiled in Lucy's veins.

"What are you doing in Kaida's bed?!" She asked and they blinked in confusion before realizing where they were. "How did we get here?" Happy asked and Natsu was just as confused.

"I thought we were sleeping on the uncomfortable couch," Natsu said and Lucy gaped at how rude he can be at times without even realizing it. Then it suddenly clicked by all three of them and they sneaked up on a couch.

They peeked over the edge and saw Kaida sound asleep on the couch while only her feet peeked out from a small blanket. Natsu wanted to say something but the death glare Lucy gave him made him shut his mouth.

He moved on his toes with Happy until they were in front of the couch. Her face was peaceful as she slept and her breathing was shallow. "Don't disturb her," Lenia said from behind and shivers ran up everyone's spine.

Natsu glanced back at her while sweating bullets, "Aye, sir" he said and Happy looked at him dumb folded.

Kaida suddenly grabbed Natsu's neck and he gasped at the sudden action. He was almost suffocated by Kaida's movements while his face contorted in pain. "Natsu!" Happy and Lucy exclaimed while Natsu tried to get out of the death grip.

Everyone tried to pry her arm off but her grip only tightened. "Can't...breathe!" Natsu rasped out before feeling something wet fall onto his hair. Everyone gasped while Natsu froze, "What's she doing?" Natsu asked not wanting to know on the one side.

"She's crying" Lenia said with a sad face walking into the scene. Natsu looked up at Kaida who had tears streaming down her face before falling on his pink hair. "Kaida" he said and felt an unknown anger weld up inside him.

"Why is she crying?" Natsu asked Lenia with furrowed brows and she shook her head. "I don't know. Kaida never talks about her dreams or nightmares but this happens every time." Lenia said.

"Look! She's smiling!" Happy exclaimed and Natsu had a more difficult time to see the smile while she cried as she held tighter. "It's more like a sorrowful smile than a happy one" Lucy said and took Kaida's arm gently off Natsu's throat.

He breathed heavy as he lay on the floor and sighed in relief. "Last night she saw you two lying on the couch and decided to put you in her comfortable bed. She took the couch instead even though it was less comfortable" Lenia said, confused to her sister's actions.

"Alright then! I say we take her out fishing today!" Natsu said with a grin and Happy flew in by his side, "Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed and Lucy smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll do with Lenia to go some shopping and make a nice meal for tonight," Lucy said. Happy and Natsu's mouths drooled slightly and they stomachs rumbled. "I can't wait!" Natsu said and Lenia just stared at them.

_Why are they so dead set in making Kaida happy?_ Lenia thought and sighed.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!**

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"W-wait! H-hold on! I don't know how to do this!" Kaida exclaimed as Natsu handed her a fishing rod. He and Happy froze to look at her, "You've never gone fishing before?" He asked and she shook her head.

"How did you survive?" Happy asked and Kaida blushed slightly. "Well, I just always made the fish come out with a wave of the water. It's the only way I learned to catch fish," Kaida said slightly embarrassed and they gaped at her.

"Hey, Natsu. I hope you're not bullying the young lady into something she doesn't want to do" a gruff yet kind voice said and Natsu grinned at the brown-haired man as he walked towards them.

"Gildarts! Have you come here for a rematch? Alright! Here I come-!" Kaida paled slightly at the male's strength when he hit Natsu on his head and made the boy crash into the ground. "You...win" Natsu mumbled while Happy tried to shake him out of it.

Gildarts looked at Kaida and smiled, "You're the new one I've been hearing about! Welcome to Fairy Tail" he said and Kaida blushed slightly. "Thank you" she said and he grinned just like Natsu.

Natsu grabbed his leg and Gildarts smirked at the boy. Natsu tried to get a hit in but Gildarts was the only one hitting. Kaida caught glance of scars on Gildarts' body and the replaced limbs.

_What happened to him? What did this to him?_ She thought in horror and her hand covered her shocked mouth.

A determined glance made her face and she walked towards him. "What is it?" He asked confused and she pointed at his chest. "Take off your cloak" she ordered while blushing and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Aren't you a bit-" Gildarts stopped talking when his cloak suddenly fell on the ground and she held her soft hands against his scars. A blue Magic Circle appeared beneath her and her hair slightly floated up as the Magic traveled to her hands.

A pulse shot through Gildarts' body before he felt his organs heal from the battle of the deadly dragon. "Water Dragon Special Art: Regeneration" she said and the water behind her hit the ground hard.

They all looked at her with wide-eyes as she healed his inner organs as well as the scars. The Circle disappeared and the river calmed down. "There, you should find that they're restored. I'm sorry, but I can't restore your lost limbs," Kaida said swallowing back her disorientation and picked up Gildarts' cloak.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked while Natsu and Happy just gaped at her. "It took a while to learn but I can heal most injuries with the power of a Water Dragon," she said as he tapped his chest. The once sore chest full of scars changed into a healed chest with healed organs.

"Now, you wanted to teach me how to fish right?" Kaida asked Natsu and he snapped out of his gaze before grinning. "Yeah! Let me show you, it's really simple!" He said.

Gildarts threw his cloak over him and stared back at the pink-haired girl_. I_ _heard from her powers by the Master but I didn't know she was this powerful_. He thought and touched his chest with his unscathed arm. _I'm in debt of her kindness. _He thought and smiled.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" He said grabbing a fishing basket, he had brought with him earlier and sat next to Kaida. Her rod was already inside the water and all she had to do was wait until something bit.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the streets of Magnolia..._

"So you want to make it a special night for Kaida?" Erza asked as she, Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Lenia walked between the shops. "It was Natsu's idea. We already had a welcoming party for her at the Guild but it's just something to make her feel more at home," Lucy said and Wendy's eyes sparkled with Erza's eyes.

"How sweet! I know the perfect place where we can by the best quality of cakes!" Erza said and they all nodded except Lenia who was in her own world.

"Wait, what type of cake does Kaida-san like?" Wendy asked and everyone looked at Lenia.

"She's the Strawberry type of person," Lenia said before they stepped into a cake shop. The owner immediately smiled when he saw Erza's familiar face, "Welcome back, Erza-san! What can I do for you today?" He said and she smiled at the variety of cakes that he sold.

Lenia's eye caught a Strawberry Short cake and Erza followed her gaze before pointing at it. "I'd like this one boxed," she said and he smiled.

"We, you're choosing another pretty cake today. Oh, are these your friends?" He asked the people behind her and she nodded.

"Is there any particular reason for the cake?" He asked pulling out a box to put the cake in. "Yes, we have a new family recruit", Erza said and suddenly cursed mentally for letting it slip.

"'Family recruit?'" They all asked and Lenia swallowed hard. "Yes, I thought everyone in Fairy Tail is family to one another" she covered up in her usual tone and they smiled.

"You're right about that," Lucy said but can't help but feel slightly suspicious. "Please deliver 49 of them later" she said and everyone gaped at her.

"E-Erza, it's only going to be us," Lucy said and she smiled back at them. "They're for me" she said and everyone just stared at her.

Wendy rubbed her cheek, "You sure have a sweet tooth, Erza-san" she said. Lucy paid for the cake before they walked out. "This should be the last thing we need before preparing dinner," Erza said and Lucy nodded.

"Did you already buy the rest, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked slightly confused and Lucy shook her head. "We're going to make the rest," Lucy said and Wendy smiled.

"Let's go" Erza said and they headed for Lucy's apartment.

* * *

It felt like forever and Kaida still hadn't caught anything. The men next to her were catching fish by fish. "Hey, Natsu! Stop taking all the fish!" Gildarts shouted at the Dragon Slayer and he grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, Kaida! I know you can catch one too!" Natsu said and Kaida felt her cheeks warm up. "Y-yeah" she said and Gildarts laughed at her blush. He quickly glared at Happy who was about to steal a fish.

"I never said you could have one!" He said and Happy quickly pulled his paw back. Kaida closed her eyes and wished for a fish to bite until she felt it. A huge shadow lurking beneath the surface of the water.

"Stand back" she said as she stood up and her fishing rod started to twitch.

"That's it! Now just pull it out!" Natsu said and Kaida dug her heels into the ground while trying to pull it out. "This is going to be a huge one!" Natsu said before their eyes bulged as she shot towards the water with a yelp.

"Kaida!" He exclaimed and grabbed onto her. "Hand on!" He said as they tried to pull out the large fish.

Kaida tried not to think about Natsu holding her but it was futile. Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt a slight spark in her muscles before pulling out the fish and throwing it over her head. Gildarts' eyes widened as the fish fell on him and everyone laughed.

Kaida held her hand in front of her mouth as she laughed lightly before walking into the forest. "Where are you going?" Natsu asked and she smiled back at him.

"I'm just getting some spices for the fish, don't eat everything up!" She said and disappeared behind some trees.

Kaida sniffed around for anything that could give the fish some taste and smiled when she came upon non-poisonous mushrooms.

She plucked them out of the ground and felt a strange sensation run up her arm. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth with her unaffected arm to muffle her yell.

She tried to calm down her breathing and waited for the affect to disappear_. W-what's happening?_ Kaida thought before gathering the mushrooms and walking towards the laughing group.

The large fish was already on a campfire and Happy was devouring the smaller fish. Kaida made sure to watch Natsu while spicing the fish so he won't steal a bite out of the fish.

"There, now you can dig in" she said at Natsu grinned. "Alright! I can't wait to taste it!" He said and his mouth watered.

He went to take a bite but only bit air and felt something land on his head. Kaida watched in amazement as the fish fell in cubes and some of them fell in her hand. "Now we can enjoy" Gildarts said with his own grin and no one needed to tell Natsu twice.

They each took a bite before tears weld up in their eyes. "So good!" They exclaimed before eating more. Kaida smiled and ate her fish slowly. "Where did you learn to cook?" Gildarts asked as Happy and Natsu devoured the fish.

"Someone special taught me and showed me some ways to look for spices in areas that weren't poisonous" she said and finished with the others. Natsu and Happy let out a pleased breath while holding their bulged stomachs.

"Now that hit the spot," he said.

"Aye, sir" Happy commented and everyone lay on their backs while staring at the blue sky.

As we lay there that time I felt content, Puraimu. It was as if I was finally able to touch and feel the warmth of the light. The darkness of my past never seemed to exist and I wished for this feeling to never disappear.

"Thank you for the meal, Kaida. I hope we can go fishing sometime again," Gildarts said and Kaida nodded. "That would be fun," she said and Natsu grinned.

"Then I can finally show you that I'm stronger!" He said before Gildarts hit him into the ground. "Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy asked and he shook his head.

"No..." He rasped out and Gildarts chuckled. "I'll see you around" he said walking away and waving.

Natsu stood up while rubbing his sore head. "I'm gonna beat him someday" he said and Kaida smiled. "I can't wait to see it," she said and Natsu blinked at her before grinning.

"We should head back to Lucy, its getting dark" Natsu said and Happy saw on his shoulder. "Aye, sir!" He said before they walked on.

As if to break the silence, Natsu's stomach growled and his face fell. "I'm hungry," he said and Kaida giggled. "You ate like a few hours ago," she said amused.

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy said and Kaida made Magical fire in her hand. "Here, it should last for a while" she said and handed Natsu the fire.

"Thanks! Your fire tastes great!" He said and Kaida blushed lightly. "M-my pleasure" she said and they kept walking further in silence.

Kaida sweat dropped at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer as he climbed up the window. "Uh, there is a door to go through. There's no need to sneak in like a cat burglar" she said and got a small glare from Happy. "N-no offense" she quickly said.

"It's more fun this way. Come on" Natsu said and pulled Kaida up by her waist making her blush deeply. The lights turned on as soon as they entered the room and closed the window.

"Surprise!" Erza, Lucy, Wendy with the two female Exceeds said and Kaida was frozen in shock.

"Guys..." She whispered before Lenia hit her on her head. "A thank you should be in order. I worked my paws off today," she said and Kaida smiled.

"Thank you" she said and saw Natsu and Happy run past her. Before they could come near the food, Lenia had them under her strong arms. "You shouldn't act like animals," she said and they pouted.

"W-why did you do all this?" Kaida asked and Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "We just wanted to welcome you in our own way so we decided to do something small," she said and everyone smiled at her.

"Then I won't let your efforts go to waste!" Kaida said and everyone dug in. They all took one bite out of the cake and moaned at its delicious taste.

Kaida never tasted something more delicious in her life. "This is the best cake ever!" She said and Lenia smiled seeing her sister's happiness.

"This get this party started!" Natsu exclaimed as fire burnt from his mouth but Erza was quick to hit him. "Don't burn of the apartment!" She said in a low tone that made Natsu nod.

Kaida and Lenia laughed as Erza chased Natsu around while Lucy tried to keep her apartment intact. "I hear you can use sky magic, Kaida-san" Wendy said and she nodded.

"Yes, but I'm far from mastering it. Also, I can't heal like you do but it comes in handy sometimes" she said and Wendy nodded. "It's stil amazing that you can restore lost organs, Kaida-san" Wendy said and Kaida looked down with a deep expression.

"Yeah, but I still can't heal lost limbs… but I'm going to try to master it so I can help more people!" Kaida said with determination and Wendy smiled. "Then I'll also train hard with you, Kaida-san!" Wendy said and Kaida smiled.

It wasn't long until the two girls were all tuckered out and sleeping against each other. Erza had left and only Natsu and Lucy remained awake with the three Exceeds.

"Aw man, I'm so tired," Natsu said as he relaxed in one of Lucy's couches. "Tonight was fun. I hope we made Kaida feel better," she said stretching in her pajamas.

Lenia smiled smugly and crossed her paws over her small body. "Look at that smile" she said and everyone saw the smile on the pink-haired girl's face as she slept peacefully.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!**

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A week later...

"Mmm..." Kaida watched the request board while looking for a job she could go on for a first. "Mmm..." Lenia stood beside her also looking for something interesting.

"Have you found anything yet, Kaida?" a friendly voice asked behind her and she smiled while shaking her head. "I don't know on which one I should go, Lisanna" she told the white-haired beauty and she pointed at a request.

"How about this one? It should be perfect for a solo job," Lisanna said and Kaida took off the request. "It's perfect! Thank you," she said and Lisanna nodded.

"Wait, we can't let this young lady go by herself" Makarov said and Lenia huffed before walking in front of Kaida. "I'm going with her," she said but the Guild Master caught eye of someone who wasn't doing anything but eating.

He smiled, "Gajeel will join you," he said and the whole Guild turned quiet. "Like I'm going on a job with female Salamander" he said and Kaida huffed.

"I wouldn't want to go even if you were the last man alive," she said and a dangerous atmosphere surrounded them. "Where's Natsu when you need him?" Lisanna thought aloud standing next to Mirajane feeling uncomfortable.

"Then it's settled! Of you go!" Makarov said and everyone gaped at him. "Master?" Mirajane asked confused but he kept his goofy grin.

Panther Lily felt Gajeel's anger and looked back at Lenia making his stomach twist uncomfortably. "Fine" was all Gajeel said before walking behind Kaida and exiting the Guild.

"I don't think that was such a good idea, Master," Wakaba said doubtfully and Makarov took a sip of his drink. "They'll be fine and she couldn't go alone now, could she?" He said but all the Guild members still felt uneasy.

* * *

Only silence surrounded the two Dragon Slayers as they walked through a path of a forest. They were both against taking transportation and decided to walk the rest of the way.

Lenia felt Lily's stare all the way and it was getting hard for her to push the blush on her cheeks down. "We should arrive there at sunset," Kaida said and Gajeel only grunted. "Are you going to keep staring at me, Lily?" Lenia asked walking behind the two Dragon Slayers with the dark Exceed.

"N-no, sorry" he said looking away and Lenia sighed. _He can't even say what he's thinking. What happened to the men of this generation?_ She thought.

Kaida heard a small growl of someone's stomach and bit her lip not to laugh. "Let's take a break," she said and once again, he only grunted. _What is this guy's problem?!_ She thought before looking around for something to eat.

Her eyes caught fruit hanging from a high tree and Lenia followed her gaze. "Lenia"

"Hang on" she said and wings spread on her back as she lifted Kaida up to the fruits. "Could you wait for a bit so I can turn them into iron?" Kaida asked and Lenia huffed.

"You're too kind for your own good sometimes, Kaida" she said and Kaida looked down with a sheepish smile. "I know," she said and they disappeared between the branches.

"Tch, what an annoying brat" he said and Lily glanced at his usual scowling face. "She may be annoying but she's trying to have a descent conversation with you at times," he said and Gajeel glanced at him before muttering something incoherent under his breath.

"Don't think I haven't seen how you look at the Female Salamander's cat, Lily," he said and sweat trailed off the side of the Exceeds face. "I do not!" He retorted and looked away.

Gajeel felt something hit his head before falling on the ground. He raised an eyebrow at the iron fruit before picking it up. "Eat it! It's made out of complete iron!" Kaida shouted from the treetop but Gajeel kept a raised eyebrow.

He took a bite and found the taste rather good for iron. Lenia brought down Kaida and she had a few iron fruit with normal fruit for them to eat.

"It should last until we get to the city" Kaida said and didn't even bother to concentrate on hearing a 'thank you.'

Kaida stared at her fruit intently and felt like eyes on them. "Hey, you better eat too. I don't want your stomach hurting my ears on the way" he said and snapped her out of her haze. Kaida didn't bother to get angry and just ate her fruit.

"You can try to be nice sometimes. It doesn't hurt that bad" Kaida said finishing her fruit and standing up.

"Come on Lenia, Lily" she said and continued the journey. The entire week he hadn't spoken to her once or he did but he only insulted her most of the time. Despite that Kaida hid the hurt, she was still nice to him but he wouldn't budge.

Just as Kaida said, they arrived at sunset by a small village. The board above them read clearly, 'Sunset Valley' as they entered and a few stalls were in the streets. Kaida smiled as she saw a couple dance in the middle of the town and the people cheered.

Kaida's self-consciousness reminded her of the grumpy Iron Dragon Slayer and she sighed. "Let's go check in somewhere before we head over to the requester," Kaida said and he grunted.

She rolled her eyes at his usual scowl and made sure that there were two separate beds with two separate bathrooms.

"What do you think?" Kaida asked gesturing to the room and he took a sniff. "Looks decent enough," he said before walking and sitting down on a couch.

Kaida's eyebrows twitched before she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Lenia sighed and sat on one of the beds.

_If this keeps up Kaida will snap at him and it wouldn't turn out so well_. She thought and saw the two men sit with both their eyes closed and arms crossed in front of their chests.

Kaida finished up in the bathroom and stepped out with her hands on her hips. "Make yourself comfortable for the night. We'll head out tomorrow, if that's alright to you," she said and he grunted. A tick mark appeared above her head before she exited the apartment.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Gajeel asked the tiger-like Exceed and she shook her head. "She just needs to blow off some steam" Lenia said and Gajeel closed his eyes once more.

* * *

_Stupid, self-centered, red-eyed, idiot!_ Kaida scowled in her mind. _I try to be nice but he just loves making me mad._ She thought and sighed.

She glanced left and right to see most of the stores already closed along with a scrap store_. That's just great. What will that iron-pain eat now?_ Kaida thought before seeing one open store.

"Flowers for sale! Get them at a special price!" A shopkeeper advertised and she stopped to look at them. _Kaida, if you're thinking of feeding that idiot again I will personally hit you_. She told herself and smiled at the shopkeeper.

"It's a lovely bunch for this time of year," she said and he nodded with his own warm smile. "Would you like to buy a bouquet?" He asked and Kaida but her lip.

_Hey! What are you thinking?! He's a jerk and now you want to buy him flowers?!_ A voice yelled and she bit harder. _Even if he's one, I can't let him sleep on an empty stomach_. Kaida thought and brushed the voice aside.

"I'll take that one. There's no need to wrap them," she said and he nodded. She paid before exiting the shop and walking back towards the apartment.

By the time she reached it, it was already night and there was no life once so ever among the streets. Kaida held tight onto the flowers and it wasn't long until they turned into metal.

When she stepped into the room the lights were off and the only light visible was the light of the moon shining through one of the windows. Kaida closed the door as quiet as she could and put the flowers on the desk.

Gajeel lay on his bed while his breathing was steady and the two Exceeds were fast asleep. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ She thought before climbing into her own bed while making sure she didn't wake up Lenia and closed her eyes.

_I just hope this job can quickly end._ She thought before falling asleep almost instantly.

Gajeel opened his eyes to look at the sleeping Mage before he glanced at the iron flowers on the desk. He huffed and closed his eyes, _Idiot._ He thought before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Kaida's brows twitched as she woke up with the sound of munching and the sound of metal hitting metal. She opened her eyes and sat up in bed. The sun was just shining over the far mountaintops and it was still in the early morning.

She felt an uneasy feeling wash over her as if being watched and she could've sworn she saw a shadow moving outside the window.

"How long are you going to stay in bed?" Lenia asked and Kaida jumped slightly. "Don't scare me like that!" She yelled and climbed out of the bed.

"Sorry, I'm just getting a bad feeling" Kaida said and Lenia's brows furrowed. "Don't brush it off. You're instinct are usually right about these things" she said and Kaida nodded before she quickly changed.

When she came into the living room, Gajeel finished eating the last of the iron flowers. "It's about time you woke up. We still have a job to do," he said and Kaida ignored him. She walked towards the desk and pulled out a bag that she traveled with out.

"If you don't mind, I want to get this over with" she said and walked out. "What's got her so pissed off?" Gajeel asked and Panther Lily came next to him.

"Maybe she doesn't like you rude behavior" he said and Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _That's not it. Something's been bothering her since we came here._ He thought before exiting the room with his Exceed.

As soon as he exited, they walked towards a large building in the middle of town. Kaida knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. A young man with brown hair opened it he wore usual black pants and normal shoes with a white top and greenover jacket.

"Can I help you?" He asked and Kaida nodded.

"We're here for the job request. We're wizards from Fairy Tail" she said holding up a piece of paper and his eyes widened. "Please, come in" he said and they stepped inside with Gajeel eyeing the youngster.

"Welcome! I'm so glad someone finally came" an elder man wearing a white robe along with sandals and a staff said walking out. "Sir, can you be so kind and tell us what exactly it is we need to find?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course! Have a seat while my son makes something to drink," he said and they sat down. "I have to thank you for accepting this job. Everyone refused to help us because they were afraid of the thieves," he said and they listened closely.

"About a week ago two thieves came to this Holy place and stole a very precious jewel." He said and his son served them each a drink. Gajeel shook his head when the young man offered him one, but the others drank.

"It's a symbol of the town's history and I need your help to get it back," he said. "Do you know where we can find these thieves...uh, excuse me for asking but what's your name?" Kaida asked and he smiled.

"I'm Goro and this is my sun Edward. He gets the name from his mother," Goro said whispering the last part to Kaida. "We recently found an abandoned building with suspicious activities happening around and inside the building." He said handing Kaida a map.

"I'm sure you fine wizards will be able to bring the jewel back to the town" he said and Kaida stood up after finishing her drink. "You'll have it back at the end of the day," she said and he smiled.

Edward showed them out and wished them good luck. Kaida stared at the map, "Do you know how to read a map?" Gajeel asked and Kaida gave him a slight glare. "As a matter of fact, I do" she said and looked back at the map.

"We should arrive there when the sun's rays are at their warmest," she said and Gajeel gave his usual laugh that sounded like, 'Geehee.'

"What? Did I say something amusing?" Kaida asked and he shook his head. "Nothing at all" he said with a smirk and Kaida eyed him before continuing the path.

After a while of walking and almost reaching their destination, her body started to feel strange and her head swam. Although she tried to brush it off, it came back.

Kaida clenched her eyes shut before opening them again, hoping the feeling would disappear but it was avail. "We should be near the building they were talking about" She said and they stopped to look around but there was no abandoned building anywhere.

"Are you sure you're reading that thing right?" Gajeel asked annoyed and Kaida glared at him. "If you don't believe me then look yourself," She said and he took the map out of her hands.

His brows furrowed, "There should be a building here" He said and Kaida crossed her arms over her body, "I told you so" She said and took a step forward only to freeze.

"Kaida-"

"Don't take another step" She said and Gajeel raised an eyebrow before taking a step. "Idiot!" She shouted at him and pushed him away just as the ground gave in.

"Kaida!" Lenia exclaimed and jumped in after her to catch her but she found that she had no Magic power to do so. Panther Lily grabbed her paw while Gajeel grabbed his Exceed before they could fall into the hole.

Kaida gritted her teeth and shot her hand out. "Earth Dragon Catch!" She shouted but nothing happened. "What?! How can I be out of Magic Power?!" She asked herself before she made ready for impact.

She fell through something hard before landing on a soft surface. Kaida coughed up the dust she inhaled before pushing herself up to see she landed on a strange cushion. "Where am I?" she thought aloud as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Kaida!"  
"Female Salamander!"

Kaida looked up to see a little light shining in from above. "Lenia! Gajeel! I'm fine but it seems I'm out of Magical Energy!" She shouted before seeing she was in a ruined church.

"Idiot! You should've made sure you had enough energy before we left!" She heard Gajeel yell at her and she growled. "I did you iron-jerk! It just feels like it vanished on the way! Besides I told you not to take another step but you just had to be cocky!" She snapped before sighing.

"Just try to get down here. I think I found the building they were talking about!" She shouted. "We'll try to get down there but it seems I and Lenia are also out of Magical Energy!" Lily said and Gajeel cursed.

They heard laughter echoing through the forest and they jumped up. "Who's there?!" Gajeel yelled, turning his arm into a iron object.

"You fell right into our trap," The voice said and their eyes widened when the person stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez!**

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"When I get out of here, Gajeel's gonna hear it" Kaida though aloud as she walked through the church. "I wonder if this was a town that fell in…"

Her eyes caught glance of a green jewel in the front of the church. Kaida's eyes narrowed and she walked towards it. She walked up a few steps before looking straight at the strange jewel, as it sat on a cushion on a wooden pillar

_I can feel a strong Magical Energy coming from this. No wonder it's so important to the town. _Kaida thought and picked it up. Her eyes widened when a vision flew through her mind.

_"Natsu!" Kaida yelled in distress at Natsu who lay injured on the floor. Wendy and Lucy lay on the floor with Lily that held an injured Lenia. Happy and Carla's MagicPower was exhausted and they could barely stand on their own._

_"K-kaida" Natsu said shakily pushing himself up._

_"You see what you did to your own blood? All because you decided to run away. Now that I've collected all the Magical Power I need you can forever be alone" A familiar voice said and tears fell from her face as she tried to break loose. _

_Everyone's eyes widened as she disappeared into a dark dimension when he threw her. "Natsu!""Kaida!"_

Kaida jumped back and the jewel fell back onto the cushion. Sweat trailed down her forehead and her body was shaking. _W-what was that? _She thought and felt her chest tighten.

Kaida swallowed hard and hesitantly took the jewel again. Luckily, nothing happened and she gently slid it in her side pocket of a leather jacket she wore. "Now I just need to get out of here with the other's help but… Where are they?" She thought before something exploded out of the ground.

She jumped back and held the jewel to make sure no damage came on it while she crashed into the ground of the old church. "I smell something delicious. A female scent that's driving me insane" A familiar voice said and Kaida's eye widened.

"Edward?! What's the meaning of this?" She asked and he smirked evilly. "You've got more important things to worry about since you're all empty on Magical Energy," He said and fear struck her whole body.

"I-it was you," Kaida said thinking back at the drinks he served them and she swallowed hard. He hit his fist in the palm of his hand and a dark Magic Circle appeared in front of him. "Dark Magic Attack!" He shouted and her eyes widened.

* * *

Gajeel dodged the oncoming attack while Lily and Lenia could only watch. "Damn, of all times we have to be out of Magical Energy" Lenia said and Lily gritted his teeth.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted and sent a tornado of Magical Energy towards the attacker. The old man smirked and hit his staff on the ground. "Repulse" He said and a Magic Circle appeared in front of him that sent Gajeel's attack right back at him.

Gajeel let out a silent cry when only his shoulder received damage and he landed on the ground. "Hey, old man. I thought you were on our side! Why are you doing this?!" Gajeel asked and he laughed.

"That jewel is more powerful that your puny minds can comprehend. With it we can take over Sunset Valley and work our way up from there," He said and Gajeel's eyes widened. "We?" He mumbled before the ground behind him exploded.

Kaida let out a shout before landing on her legs and falling to her knees. Her skin burned from the attack she endured and bruises covered her body.

"Kaida!" Lenia exclaimed seeing her sister in such an injured state and Kaida glanced at the two Exceeds. "Lily, take Lenia and this and get out of here," Kaida said holding a green gem in her hand.

"I don't think so" The large creature in front of her said and attacked again. Kaida barely dodged and threw the gem towards Lily. He caught it and grabbed Lenia. "Come on" He said and Lenia ran with him while looking back at Kaida with worry.

"Don't let them get away!" The old man, Goro shouted at the large creature but Kaida stepped in the way. _I'll just have to push myself until my Magic Power returns. _She thought and held out her hand with two fingers pointing in the air.

"Earth Dragon's Thundering Roar!" She shouted and hit Edward with strong magic. Kaida clutched her chest and fell to her one knee. _Damn. _She thought and looked up as the smoke cleared to see he was unharmed.

Her eyes grew wide and her breath hitched. "No way. There's just no way" She whispered and stood frozen. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel yelled and slashed the large creature before kicking him to the side.

He landed in front of Kaida and looked down at her, "Are you hurt?" He asked. Kaida looked at him with a surprised expression and a slight blush before slowly nodding.

"I should ask you the same, you look like he's giving you a hard time," Kaida said and he growled at her. "Save yourself next time" He said and Kaida smiled.

_He's back. _She thought before the creature stood up again. "Don't let them get away with this Edward! We still need that jewel!" Goro said and the giant cracked his knuckles.

"Get back" Gajeel said and Kaida looked at him with a frown. "Wha-""You're all out of Magical Energy so you'll only be a nuisance," He said and Kaida felt that sting.

"Fine. I actually thought you had a nice side but you'll always stay a jerk," She said before running away and Goro smirked. "Not so fast" He said pointing with his staff at her but Gajeel managed to get a hit on him.

Goro crashed and Gajeel cracked his neck. "Now I can pound you as much as I want," He said and Goro's eyes widened. "Where do you think you're going?" the giant Edward asked and stepped on Kaida.

She let out a cry and Gajeel cursed under his breath. "Get off me!" Kaida shouted but his feet pushed her deeper into the ground, he stepped on her hands before she could do anything and she let out another cry.

"We're not letting you do anything funny. We kept a close eye on you and saw how you can turn objects into iron," Goro said and Kaida looked at him with one open eye. "So you were the ones following us the whole time," She said and he laughed.

"Gajeel! Don't worry about me! Just show that guy that he shouldn't mess with a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Kaida yelled and he smirked. "I don't like you giving me orders but I wanted to do that from the beginning," He said and Goro took a step back.

Edward crushed Kaida into the ground again and she let out a muffled cry. _This is bad. Gajeel is the only one with energy and if he runs out, I can't help him. _Kaida thought and felt ground enter her mouth when Edward smashed her in the rock again.

_I have it! _She thought before shivering mentally.

"Hey! Female Salamander!" Gajeel shouted seeing Kaida's unmoving body before a Dark Magic Attack hit him. _Damn it. I'm almost out of Magic Energy myself and now the stupid girl had to go unconscious! _He thought before hearing munching.

His eyes widened as he saw Kaida eat the ground below her, her fangs fully out as she chewed. "What on Earth are you doing?!" Goro exclaimed as she ate the ground.

Kaida swallowed one more time before letting out a breath. "Now I'm all fired up!" She said and a pillar that shot out of the ground hit the giant above her. He fell to the ground unconscious and turned back to normal.

Kaida managed to slide out from under him and move towards Gajeel. "Did you forget about me?!" Goro said and Kaida's body lifted from the ground while she froze.

"There's nothing you can do now to restore his energy!" He said and Kaida closed her eyes. _I can't move or get near an object to turn into iron…_

Her eyes shot open and a Magic Circle appeared on her left arm side. "Element Iron: Activate!" She shouted and her arm turned into iron. "Gajeel!" she called and managed to move her one hand.

"Catch!" She shouted and ripped of the iron arm before throwing it towards Gajeel. "Are you insane?!" He shouted at her and she laughed.

"I guess you could say so," She said and Gajeel's grip tightened on her arm. _You remind too much of the Salamander, girl. _He thought before he started to eat the iron.

"What kind of monsters are you?!" Goro yelled with fear in his eyes. A dark aura surrounded Gajeel as he stood up and finished eating the metal. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"

"Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" Gajeel shouted before he attacked the old wizard. An explosion erupted and Kaida fell to the ground on her knees. When the smoke cleared, Goro lay unconscious on the ground and Gajeel smirked.

"You did it," Kaida said holding where her arm once was, and he growled at her. "What were you thinking?! How are you going to get that arm back now?!" He shouted at her and she smiled.

"I just need to get near water," She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Can you restore that arm if you're near water?" He asked and Kaida laughed nervously.

"I hope so," She said and a tick mark appeared above his head before he grabbed Kaida. She blushed deeply as he took her towards a small lake and shoved her roughly towards the water.

"Thanks" She mumbled and he grunted. As soon as she put her hand on the water, she heard a distant yell for her name and instantly recognized it. "Is that…Natsu?" She asked and saw a cloud appear while he ran towards them.

"What's Salamander doing here?" Gajeel thought aloud before he paled. "You better heal that arm quick!" He said and Kaida just looked at him confused before remembering her missing arm.

However, Natsu arrived there before she could even get close to the water. "Kaida…Are you alright?" Natsu asked with hands on his knees and breathing hard. Kaida swallowed hard, "Y-yeah" She said and tried to hide her missing arm.

Natsu realized there was someone next to him and blinked. "Gajeel? You're here too?" He asked and Gajeel felt a shadow hit in the stomach. _He never saw me?_

Natsu looked back at Kaida and saw her holding her shoulder. "Huh? What's wrong with your arm?" He asked and Kaida felt panic rise inside her. "Nothing!" She said but Natsu quickly spun her in front of him.

His eyes widened and all the color drained from his face. He pointed at the missing spot but couldn't find the words. "Natsu!" Kaida heard the rest shout behind him and soon came next to him, breathing hard.

Before they could mutter a word, they saw Kaida's condition and turned white. "What happened to your arm?" Natsu asked as fury burned within him. "I ate it," Gajeel said and everyone just stared at him, dumb folded.

Kaida laughed nervously and stepped into the water while everyone gave death glared at Gajeel. "What do you mean you ate it?" Erza asked dangerously and Lucy shivered at the thought.

Wendy saw Kaida dip herself in the water and a bright blue light shone from where she was. They covered their eyes until the light dimmed and Kaida came up with a new arm attached. Everyone stared at her with blank expressions as she flexed her arm and smiled at them.

"I'll explain to you on the way," She said and they all vaguely nodded.

* * *

"I believe this gem belongs to your town," Kaida said giving the elder the green gem and she smiled. "Thank you, you saved a precious piece of our history. As promised, we give you this reward" The Elder said and handed her the money.

Kaida smiled and blushed slightly with everyone's gazes on her. The elder walked up to a dried out fountain and placed the gem on the crown of the mermaid statue.

It glowed bright with the statue's eyes before water started to fall from the fountain. A green aura shot out from the town and the plants with the sky seemed to come back to life. Kaida watched with sparkling eyes as green dust then fell from the skies and the villagers cheered.

Everyone greeted and was ready for the way home in a carriage, except Natsu, Kaida and Gajeel. The woman grabbed onto Kaida's shoulder before she could go and Kaida looked back at her in confusion.

"Tell me something before we bid you farewell. Did the gem show you anything?" She asked and Kaida's eyes widened as she remembered the vision she had the first time she touched the jewel.

"I take that as a 'yes.' The stone you brought back is much more than it seems. Long ago, priests used it to foretell the future of this village. What you saw was an image of the Future that lies ahead of you," She said.

"What?! You mean what I saw can happen?!" Kaida asked feeling horror wash over her. The Elder saw her panic and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The future can always change. What you saw can or can't happen" She said and Kaida felt some of her nerves be put to ease.

"Thank you" She said before climbing onto the carriage and riding out of the valley. _I hope that never happens. I never want to go back there again! _Kaida thought and felt a wave of emotions crash inside her along with the motion sickness.

"Kaida, what's wrong?" Lenia asked next to her and Kaida snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled, "I was just thinking about what happened today. It was pretty wild having your Magical Energy drained," She said.

"But you got it back by eating the ground, right?" Natsu said pointing at her and Kaida blushed. "Don't remind me," She said and everyone laughed while Gajeel only smirked slightly.

"But Gajeel was the hero at the end of the day. If he wasn't there I wouldn't want to think of what might've happened" Kaida said and he huffed. "I'm not going with you on a job again," He said and she smiled.

"Did I taste that bad?" She mocked and everyone laughed at Gajeel's embarrassment.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* The battle for Kaida's freedom is coming with a twist!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Dysis"  
"Dysis"

A grave distance from Magnolia in a strange town stood a rock prison tower. Inside, a dark-haired woman, trapped until called out. "Yes, Nazar-sama?" She asked as the man telepathically contacted her.

"The wait is over. I want you to bring her to me. I'll send the rest of the Shadou's to rid her of her friends but you have a special job," he said and Dysis smiled evilly as he told her the plan. "As you wish, Nazar-sama" she said and the tower trembled.

Dysis stood up and merely walked through the wall as it exploded into tiny pieces that fell from the sky. "I'm coming, little dragon" she said and walked through the forest, vanishing behind the trees and bushes.

* * *

Kaida sprung up in cold sweat as the vision she saw so many days ago sprung back into her mind. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she tried to hold them back.

Kaida glanced around to see everyone still asleep including Lenia. She silently climbed out of her bed and almost thought someone was awake when she heard Natsu mumble something in his sleep from the living room.

Kaida let out a shaky breath before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. She slid to the ground and tears streamed from her eyes.

_I don't want it to happen. I don't want to see them hurt! I'd rather take the pain than see them hurt! _She thought and sobbed while holding her hand in front of her mouth to silence them.

She lay her head against the bathroom door and let the tears fall freely down her face. _Please, I don't want them to suffer._ Kaida pleaded to no one in particular before a familiar sensation ran up her body. Kaida gasped as her skin started to turn into scales and her fangs grew.

Kaida grabbed her head and stumbled to the sink where she tried to look in the mirror. Her mouth went dry and she had no voice to yell at her shock. Her eyes looked like Dragon eyes and her skin turned into hard scales before vanishing.

As soon as Kaida found her voice, she yelled and everyone shot up in alarm. "Wha-Kaida!" Lucy exclaimed and ran towards the bathroom door with Lenia next to her.

Lucy wanted to open the door but Kaida had already locked it. Lucy banged against the door, "Kaida! Open up!" She yelled.

"What's going on?!" Natsu asked rushing in before hearing another yell from Kaida inside the bathroom. "Stand back, Lucy," he said and Lucy paled.

"Wait Natsu-!" Before she could stop him, he broke down the door to see Kaida clutching her head. "Hey, Kaida! What's wrong?!" Natsu asked but she kept breathing hard and her eyes were clenched shut.

Lenia watched with wide-eyes as scales flashed on her feet but she was the only one to see that. "Kaida! Tell us what's wrong!" Lucy said kneeling down at the other side of her.

Kaida suddenly stopped and an evil laugh came out of her throat. "Kaida! Snap out of it!" Natsu yelled and shook her but the laughter only got louder.

She suddenly looked up at them and they gasped seeing her strange eyes. "The time is near. Soon you will all vanish over my rule and Kaida will be mine," a dark voice mixed with Kaida's voice said.

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled at the voice and laughter came out of Kaida's mouth.

"Blood will stain her hands and she will turn dark under my magic," the voice said before the laughter disappeared. "Tell me who you are!" Natsu yelled but there was no reply.

Kaida's eyes turned dull before falling shut and her body became limb. "Hey! Kaida! Wake up! Hey!" Natsu yelled with a concerned face but she was limb in his strong arms. "Natsu...W-who was that?" Lucy asked as fear still struck her body.

"Lenia? Who was that?" Happy asked the tiger-like Exceed next to him while her eyes were wide with horror. "H-he's coming for her...I-I can't save her anymore. It's too late" Lenia said falling to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

Everyone watched in shock as they saw the Exceed cry for the first time. Natsu gently gave Kaida's unconscious form to Lucy before clenching his fists to his side. "Who's doing this to her?" He asked barely able to contain his anger and Lenia looked at him.

"It's Nazar...Shadou's Guild Master," she said and everyone's eyes widened. "Nazar?" Lucy asked and Lenia nodded. "Seven years ago, all the Dragons vanished without a trace. I'm sure you already know that" Lenia said looking down again.

"But Kaida didn't give up, we searched for any sign of any Dragon for a year until our bodies couldn't move any more" Lenia said and they glanced at the unconscious girl.

"That's when he showed up, Nazar. I was no match against him but instead of finishing me off, he took us in. We never knew it was a Dark Guild until a year ago. The same time around, Kaida started to act strange," Lenia said and her paws dug in the carpet below her.

"She did things she never did before and she could never remember anything after she did it. I learned that Nazar was using his Magic to take advantage of her power. All that time they pretended to care for her, she was falling into the palm of their hands...All I could do was watch" Lenia said and Happy put a paw on her back for support.

"So this is all Nazar's fault?" Natsu said through clenched teeth and Lenia looked up at him. "He's the bastard that made her cry each and every night. He's the one that sent those guys to hunt her down," Natsu said as he trembled in anger.

"Natsu" Lucy mumbled and saw Lenia looked down while swallowing hard. "If it wasn't for a message Puraimu left us with we would've still been in their clutches" Lenia said and they looked at her confused.

"What massage?" Lucy asked and Lenia frowned. "I can't tell you. It isn't my place to tell you but thanks to it, we ended up at Fairy Tail. Kaida laughed and smiled like years before everything, she's truly happy here" Lenia said and wiped away her tears.

"That's why you always acted so protectively against Kaida...Hold on, by the time the Exceeds' eggs were sent to Earthland the Dragon's were already gone, right?" Lucy said and Lenia nodded.

"I guess you could say I was sucked in by Anima before I ended up in Earthland years ago," she said and Happy's eyes widened. "Then you're older than me and Carla!" He said and Lenia felt slightly better at his comment.

"Lucy, I think we should let Wendy check up on Kaida later. Maybe she can do something to stop this effect," Natsu said and Lucy nodded. "Lenia, is there anything else you should tell us?" Natsu asked with a serious gaze and Lenia looked away while shaking her head vaguely.

"The only thing you need to do if you value your friends' life is to kick us out of the guild" Lenia said and Natsu gritted his teeth.

"You are our friends! I thought you said she was happy and now you're telling us to kick her out so that sick guy can get his hands on her?!" Natsu said and Lenia looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Kaida is family. She's part of Fairy Tail and no one ever messes with a friend without getting beat up by me first"

* * *

The door of the bedroom opened up and everyone looked at the blue-haired mage. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find anything to heal. There is no trace of any other magic," Wendy said and Natsu smiled softly at her.

"I see. Thank you anyways, Wendy," he said and she nodded. "This is messed up. She's barely used to being in the Guild before that guy comes and messes everything up for her" Gray said sitting shirt less on Lucy's couch.

"I already talked to Master Makarov and he agreed to keep her here for a few days. He told me to keep an eye out for any sudden movements from Shadou" Erza said and Gray frowned. "We shouldn't act too cautious or they might get the upper hand," he said before Natsu stood up.

Without another word, he walked out and shut the door behind him. Happy slipped through and followed his partner.

"I haven't seen Natsu so angry in a long time," Gray said while he stared at the door. "I can't say I blame him. I still can't get that image out of my head, seeing her act so different" Lucy said and shivered slightly.

"Wendy, is Kaida awake?" Erza asked changing the subject and Wendy nodded. "Lenia-san is sitting with her but she didn't say anything while I was in there about what happened." Wendy said but each of them felt relief to know she was all right.

* * *

_Inside the bedroom..._

"Did you tell them everything?" Kaida asked, her back turned to the door and her eyes stared at the wall in front of her. "Not everything, of course. But most of it they had to hear" Lenia said and Kaida looked down.

"I see. Do you think they hate me?" She asked and Lenia gasped before shaking her head furiously although Kaida couldn't see it.

"Not at all! Natsu almost went to Shadou himself to give them a good beating. If Erza and Lucy hadn't stopped him, the two Guilds would've been at each other's throats," Lenia said and Kaida closed her eyes.

"I don't know if I can tell him, Lenia. I don't deserve someone as kindhearted as him or anyone that was kind to me before. I just don't want people to care about me because they'll get hurt," Kaida said as tears fell from her eyes and stained the blankets.

"And we don't want to see you hurt!" Lenia said and Kaida opened her eyes in shock. "If there's one thing I learned of being part of Fairy Tail is that no one wants a member to hurt. That's why we will try everything to help you, Kaida! Even if I have to put my live on the line!" Lenia said and Kaida let the tears fall freely.

"Thank you, Lenia"

* * *

"Natsu, are you alright?" Happy asked as he walked next to his partner and Natsu looked down at him with his usual innocent expression. "Yeah, I just needed some fresh air" he said and Happy felt somewhat relieved.

"Natsu!" Someone called from behind. They stopped and turned around to see Lisanna waving at them. "Lisanna?" Natsu asked while raising a brow at his childhood friend and she stopped.

"What are you doing walking around?" She asked and he smiled slightly at her. "Getting some fresh air and maybe something to eat." Natsu said and his stomach growled.

Lisanna laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, it'll be my treat" she said and dragged him with Happy to a restaurant.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Natsu and Happy let out a satisfied breath while holding their full stomachs. "That was great! Now I feel fired up!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Aye, sir!" Happy said and Lisanna smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said and her face fell slightly. "Natsu, how's Kaida doing?" She asked and Natsu sat up.

"Wendy said there's nothing wrong with her. Or if there is, she can't do anything for her." Natsu said with a concerned look in his eyes. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Lisanna asked and he smiled.

"She's a member of Fairy Tail! She'll be just fine. Especially after I paid that Nazar back 100 times over" Natsu said and cracked his knuckles.

Lisanna smiled softly, "I'm glad. She really needs someone who's like a brother to her" Lisanna said and Natsu blinked at her with a blank expression.

Lisanna suddenly snapped her fingers and she stood up, "I almost forgot! Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan wanted to go on a job! I'll see you later Natsu, Happy" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek before exiting. Natsu turned red and shook his head, "We should go check up on Kaida again" he said and Happy nodded.

They exited the building around late afternoon before walking back to Lucy's apartment. Natsu stopped when he heard a small ring of a bell.

He looked to his side and saw a shop closing. There was a ribbon with a bell attached to it and somewhere in the back of his mind, it felt familiar.

"Hey! Can I buy this before you close?" Natsu asked and the old woman smiled. "Sure, Sonny. You'll be my last sale for the day," she said and Natsu smiled.

"Thank you. Here you go" Natsu said and paid her. "Do you want me to wrap it for you?" She asked and Natsu shook his head.

He took the bell attached to the ribbon and they walked on. "Natsu, for whom did you buy that?" Happy asked and Natsu stared at the accessory in his hand. "It reminded me of Kaida so I thought I'd give this to her" he said and Happy laughed while holding his paw in front of his mouth.

"You llllliiiike her" he said and a tick mark appeared above Natsu's head. "I do not!" He protested and Happy only snickered harder.

Natsu gave his partner a glare before walking on and into the building. "It sucks if we can't go through the window," he moaned and Happy nodded. "Aye" he said and they stepped inside the apartment without knocking earning a yelp from Lucy.

"Natsu! Don't you knock?!" She yelled out of shock and he grinned. "Sorry, Lucy. I guess I was just in thought," he said innocently and Lucy rolled her eyes before smiling.

"I should be use to it by now," she said and he chuckled. He suddenly realized that they were alone and they others were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?" He asked and Lucy sighed while sitting back on her couch.

"Erza was sent on a Solo mission while Gray went with Juvia. I sent Wendy home for the night since there was nothing for her to do" Lucy said and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"So it's only us?" He asked and saw Lenia fast asleep on the couch. "Yeah and Kaida. She's been sleeping the whole day long or so I think. When I came in to get her dinner she was fast asleep but at least ate a bit" Lucy said and saw Natsu grin with mischief.

"I'm just gonna check up on her" He said and Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu, wai-!" He already snuck into her room before she could stop him.

"Damn that Natsu" She whispered and saw Happy smile with content. "What are you so happy about?" She asked with a raised brow and his smile only widened.

"Nothing" He said and Lucy huffed. _Yeah, nothing._

* * *

Natsu snuck in as quietly as possible and walked up towards Kaida's still form. She had her back to him while the moon's beams lighted up her face. _I gotch-_

"Natsu? Are you trying to sneak up on me?" Kaida's voice echoed through the room and sweat trailed off the side of Natsu's face. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I can smell you," She said and Natsu pouted while walking up to her. "You're no fun" He said and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked trying to start a conversation with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Better, thank you" She said in a low tone and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You don't sound much better. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked and Kaida tightened her hold on the covers. "I'm fine" she said and could feel Natsu's eyes on her.

"I don't think you're better," He said and she sprung up to give him a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw his innocent grin. "Why did you come here?" Kaida said diverting her eyes and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I wanted to check up on you and do this-" He said and stood up. Kaida felt him trying to put something in her hair and smiled in amusement when he struggled.

"There" Natsu said and grinned at his own handy work. Kaida felt what he had done and the bells ring as she touched it. "Now we can always find our way back to you" he said and Kaida felt emotions swell up inside her.

_I-I have to tell him...I don't want to regret for never telling him but I don't want to regret telling him either..._

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing better. Call Lucy if you need anything" he said before walking away. "Natsu!" Kaida said before she could stop herself and he glanced back at her.

"Uh...um...Thank you" Kaida managed to say and he gave her a thumbs up before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Kaida fell back into the comfortable bed. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she clenched them shut.

I couldn't tell him, Puraimu. Even when I scrambled everything together, I couldn't find the courage to tell him. I'm so scared of telling him but I'm scared that I'll never be able to tell him!

I just couldn't bring myself to tell Natsu that he was my brother...

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* The battle for Kaida's freedom is coming with a twist!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

Kaida's eyes shot open after another nightmare. Her eyes burned slightly at the sensitive light that shone in from the window.

Kaida pushed herself up on the bed and tried to get her heartbeat back to normal. _Calm down. Get your breathing together_. Kaida told herself and sighed after taking a deep breath.

_"__You should try to stay calmer or they'll come in again,"_ a dark voice said inside Kaida's head and her eyes widened. Scales appeared on her body once more and Kaida could feel his Dark Magic try to work its way through her conscious.

"Leave me alone" she rasped out and clutched her head.

_"__It's too late to push me away, Kaida. The darkness is already consuming you and there's no way out. Why don't you come back? We do miss you" _the dark voice said and she shook her head.

"No, I got rid of you the moment I left with Lenia. I won't let you use me again" Kaida said and fought back the Magic.

_"__It's no use. It will come back again and again as I order it to"_ he said as she managed to get rid of the scales. "Then I'll just have to concentrate on ridding it from me" Kaida said before she heard his echoing laughter.

_"__Next time won't be so easy..."_

Kaida felt his presence leave and her head fell in her hands. The bell hanging from her hair gave a small ring and she lifted her head. Kaida's hand moved towards it and she gently knocked it making another ringing noise.

_I have to tell him, before it's too late._ Kaida thought before an opening door abruptly disturbed her trail of thought. A friendly face appeared along with long blue hair. "Good morning" Wendy said and Kaida smiled.

"Good morning" she said and Wendy stepped in with Carla. Lenia followed soon and dragged Lucy with her. "Hi, Kaida" Lucy said giving her a small wave and Kaida gave her a wave back.

"How are you feeling today, Kaida-san?" Wendy asked. "Fine, thanks" she said before Lenia sat down next to her.

They exchanged glances and Kaida's face fell slightly making Lenia's eyebrows twitch. "Oh, that reminds me, Lucy-san. Where's Natsu-san? I didn't see him this morning," Wendy said and Lucy smiled.

"He took Happy to go fishing, I think." Lucy said and Kaida smiled slightly while a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm glad the tensed atmosphere is broken a bit. I didn't like it when you guys were worried about me. Now I can at least see some smiles" Kaida said and shocked them. "It's good to see you smile too, Kaida-san" Wendy said and Lucy nodded.

"Hey, Carla. Are you alright?" Lenia asked the white Exceed whose eyes were wide. She snapped out of her haze and nodded with a reassuring smile. "Y-yes, I was just deep in thought," she said but a dense atmosphere surrounded her.

Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered something and sighed with slumped shoulders. "I should go get a shower and maybe go look for a job again. The rent isn't going to pay off itself," she said before turning around.

Kaida swallowed hard and balled her fists in to the bed. "C-can I talk to you guys about something? I-It's kind of important," Kaida said and everyone looked at her.

"I know it's actually a bad time but I already paid the Landlady for this month with the money I had left from my previous mission," Kaida said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Y-you didn't need to do that! I can pay the rent on my own," Lucy said and Kaida nodded. "I know, but I feel it's only fair that since I live here to pay as well," Kaida said and Lucy's face expression softened.

"There's no need for you to pay me back. I'm glad I can help and Natsu doesn't pay at all though he lives here most of the time." Lucy said ad Kaida smiled. "What is it that you want to talk about, Kaida-san?" Wendy asked and Kaida's smile fell.

"W-well, uh...I-uh" she stuttered and didn't know how to ask them. She felt a small touch on her leg and saw Lenia put a paw on her leg. She nodded and gave her a motivational smile. "It's okay" she mouthed and Kaida took a deep breath.

"I-I have to tell you all something important but mostly to Natsu." Kaida said. "Oh, is it the message Puraimu left you with?" Lucy asked and Kaida nodded while her hand moved to her arm to squeeze it gently for her nerves.

"The reason I ran away from Shadou is because I heard I had a brother," Kaida said and everyone's eyes widened except Lenia's eyes. "Don't tell me..." Carla trailed off and Kaida nodded.

"Yeah, Natsu's my brother" Kaida said and they gasped. "No way...N-Natsu?" Lucy said in disbelief and felt her stomach clench.

_That clears a lot out of the way. Like how they look alike and why Natsu cares about her so much b-but..._

"Have you told Natsu-san?" Wendy asked and Kaida shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him. That's why I wanted to ask you for advice but there really isn't an easy way to tell him," Kaida said.

"I-I tried to tell him before...it just didn't want to come out" Kaida said and let her head fall in her knees as she pulled them to her chest. "Then we'll do it with you!" Lucy said and everyone looked at her with surprised faces.

"If you're struggling to tell him alone, then we'll be there by your side!" Lucy said with a determined face and a clenched fist. "Lucy-san..."

"Since I've arrived at Fairy Tail and known Natsu, he's always been searching for Igneel. Somehow I wonder if he feels lonely not having a family. I know Fairy Tail is family to everyone of us but still..." Lucy said and smiled widely.

"I would've loved a sibling and I'm sure Natsu would be ecstatic!" Lucy said.

By the time she was finished, Kaida had tears running down her face. "I'll come too!" Wendy said jumping up and Carla nodded. "Thank you" Kaida said. She felt herself lift out of bed and sat down on the carpet.

"Then let's get you ready! Surely you don't want to tell him in your pajamas," Lenia said with a radiant smile and Kaida blushed. "I made sure to wash your clothes!" Lucy said and pulled out a pair of clothes.

Kaida took the clothes and her boots before entering the bathroom. She caught glance of herself in the mirror and her face turned serious. "I can tell him and I will. You won't stop me, Nazar"

* * *

As soon as they left, Kaida felt a shiver ran up her spine and feared what would happen next. They entered the forest and the closer they got the more uncomfortable Kaida felt.

_I can't let my nerves get to me now._ Kaida thought and could smell they were near. "Can you guys wait here?" Kaida asked and Lucy nodded with Wendy.

"Hey, Happy! Stop stealing all the fish!" Natsu told his partner who glared at him. "I'm not stealing them! I'm just having a snack," He said and Natsu huffed.

"Just don't eat everything up, okay?" Natsu said and Happy nodded with a smile. "Aye, sir!" He said before they heard ruffling in the bushes behind them.

They both glanced back and looked at Kaida with a shocked expression. "Sorry if I'm bothering you guys" Kaida said feeling her blush rise. "Kaida? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked ignoring her apology and she seemed to freeze at the question.

"I came here because I need to tell you something..." Kaida said and Natsu turned fully towards her. "Is something wrong?" He asked before Kaida felt something cold and dark approach.

"The reason why I left Shadou was because I found out I had a brother" she said and the two males listened closely. Kaida swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut. "My brother is you, Natsu," she said opening her eyes.

Natsu was speechless and his eyes were wide with Happy's. "Natsu has a sister?!" Happy exclaimed and sat down in his own shock. "I should've told you earlier, I-I'm sorry" Kaida said before fleeing away from him.

"Kaida! Wait!" Natsu shouted and cursed under his breath before running after her. "Where is she going?" Lucy asked as they followed Natsu's trail towards Kaida.

Lenia was also confused at Kaida's sudden retreat before she felt it. "S-she's here..." She said with horror in her eyes and they looked at her confused. "Who...?"

"One of the most powerful wizards in Shadou. Nazar excluded, she's the strongest. Dysis" Lenia said and they paled. "Why is Kaida-san running towards her then?!" Wendy asked and Lenia gritted her teeth.

"Damn it, Kaida" she cursed before something crashed before them. Lenia took a protective position in front of the girls and waited for the smoke to clear. "Well, well, well. It looks like I found the sister," a woman said and chuckled.

"Lorelei, what are you doing here?!" Lenia snapped trying to let her anger push the uneasy feeling in her chest.

"Didn't you know? Oh, that's right! You ran away! Well, I came here on an order. To take out the Celestial wizard and the Air Dragon Slayer. However, I think I'll have more fun taking you out as well!" Lorelei said coming out of the smoke with her bright red hair hanging from her back.

Lenia transformed into her battle form and her sharp nails sprung out. _Kaida, you better be safe._

* * *

"Kaida! Wait!" Natsu yelled at the speedy Dragon Slayer in front of him. "Just leave me alone!" She shouted desperately, hoping he would stop chasing her.

"Why?!" He asked but got no answer. _Natsu, get out of here, please._ Kaida thought before feeling someone appear behind them.

They both stopped running and Kaida turned around with horror in her eyes. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the woman before him, "You...who are you?" He asked and Kaida almost fell over. "Natsu!" Happy said and Natsu smirked.

"Yeah, you're the one from back then" he said and cracked his fists. "Now I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed and Kaida's eyes widened.

"Don't do it, Natsu! Run! Get awa-" A powerful Magic force hit Kaida and she crashed against a tree trunk. "Kaida!"

"That's enough out of your mouth, little dragon. You won't interfere with my mission," Dysis said and Kaida shakily looked back at them.

Natsu let out a cry and attacked Dysis who easily dodged all of his attacks. "Kaida, are you alright?" Happy asked after he managed to get past the two wizards. "I'm fine, but you have to take Natsu and get away," Kaida said as she watched Dysis hit Natsu with her Magic.

"Natsu won't just run away, he's not that type of person. He'll fight till his body can't move and still fight on with his soul" Happy said as Kaida tried to push herself up. "That's why you need to take him and go" she said and his eyes widened.

"We can't leave you behind! You're his sister!" Happy said before his face fell at her sad expression. "That's why I don't want to see him hurt but not only that. Dysis injured him gravely last time," Kaida said.

"Natsu's not the same as he was. He's got that look in his eyes," Happy said and Kaida glanced back at the fight to see Natsu's strong eyes. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He shouted while blowing flames out of his mouth towards Dysis.

She stopped the attack with both of her hands before a dark Magic Circle appeared in front of her. "Body destruction" Dysis said and Kaida's eyes widened. She laid her palm on the ground and a blue Magic Circle appeared.

"Reflector of the Water Dragon!" Kaida shouted and the Circle appeared in front of Natsu.

Dysis' attack bounced against the reflector before shooting back at her. Dysis merely vanished at the futile attempt and Kaida's eyes widened. "Happy!" She shouted at his wide eyes. Kaida grabbed the Exceed to protect him from the attack before it hit.

"Happy! Kaida!" Natsu exclaimed and ran towards the smoke. Happy's eyes were wide and his body was slightly shaking out of shock and terror. "H-Happy, a-are you hurt?" Kaida asked, her voice barely making a sound.

Happy's eyes widened when he saw her body tremble with pain. Her arms and back were burned while bruises covered the rest of her body. "Kaida, you..." Tears formed in the corner of Happy's eyes.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt" she said and closed her one eye.

"Happy! Kaida!" Natsu yelled while nearing them and they glanced back. Dysis stood behind him, preparing another attack and he didn't notice. "Natsu! Behind you!" Happy yelled and Natsu looked behind him before cursing.

"Flight of the Sky Dragon!" Kaida shouted pushing herself to her feet and tackled Dysis before she could cast the destruction spell. They rolled in different directions and Dysis was quickly back on her feet. Kaida struggled to get back up but managed.

"You sure have grown, little Dragon. To still move after a powerful attack like that is quite impressive. However-"

"Just shut up" Kaida snapped at her and everyone's eyes widened. "I'm not going to be intimidated by you anymore! I'm done running!" Kaida said with anger laced in her voice.

"You're hurting my friends and I won't stand it! You've broken my last resolve of using my Magic Power and now you're gonna pay." Kaida said and Dysis furrowed her brows. _What's up with her, her attitude suddenly changed?_ She thought as the sun started to set behind her.

Kaida's muscles flexed and her skin started to turn into dark scales. Her eyes changed and her pupils became slits. She let out a yell and all sorts of colors surrounded her. She held her hands in front of her before they shot to the sides.

Five Magic Circles surrounded her in a circular motion and they formed their own Circle. Dysis backed away at the strong Magical force and was too petrified to do anything to stop Kaida as she saw five Dragons stand behind her with fearful eyes.

"Dragon Force Special Technique…" Kaida said and a large silver Circle appeared between the others. "Roar of the Prime Dragon!" She exclaimed.

Natsu covered his eyes while Happy held onto his clothes from the strong wind. After the enormous explosion, Kaida stood motionless with her skin back to normal along with her eyes.

"Dysis…why did you have to fall into darkness too?" She mumbled averting her gaze to the ground.

Natsu and Happy stared at her with gaped mouths before they cheered. "She did it! She did it!" They said and ran towards her. "You did it! That was amazing!" Natsu said and grabbed her shoulders making her wince.

He immediately pulled away and saw his hands burnt her already burnt skin. "I'm sorry! I didn't-""I-It's okay," She said before her body winced on its own.

"We should get you back to the guild and get Wendy," Natsu said with a concerned voice and Kaida smiled slightly. "You shouldn't count me out just yet, little dragon," a female voice said and they froze.

Their eyes were wide when they saw Dysis emerge from the smoke. It was certain that the attack took its toll on her but her Magical Energy was still strong.

"No way…How is she still standing?!" Happy exclaimed and Natsu stood in front of Kaida. "N-Natsu" Kaida mumbled before her body finally gave in and she passed out.

Happy was quick to catch her and laid her down gently on the ground. "Hey, Kaida! Hang in there!" Natsu told her unconscious form and felt his stomach churn at her painful face expression.

"She caught me off guard by the strong attack but it was still an amateur Magical force. If it had been more developed she would've finished me off" Dysis said and Natsu gritted his teeth while flames burst around his hands.

"I'm gonna pay you back 100 times over!" He exclaimed and she blinked her eyes slowly as the sun made its final set behind her. "Just like a sunset, your life will come to an end by my hands, Natsu Dragneel," She said and a dark Magic Circle appeared in front of her.

Natsu joined his fists together and a red Magic Circle appeared in front of him. "Brilliant Fire of the Fire Dragon!" He shouted but everything stopped when someone appeared before him making both of the wizards stop their assault.

"What do you think you're doing Natsu?!" The man shouted and Natsu looked at him dumb folded. "Gildarts…?" He said before a tick mark appeared on his head.

"I should ask you the same question! I was about to kick this chick's ass!" He said and Guildarts hit Natsu on his head.

"Idiot! What would happen if her attack hit through yours and take Happy and Kaida with it?!" He yelled at the pink-haired boy who clutched the lump on his head.

Natsu was quiet and Gildarts huffed. "Take Kaida back to the guild to get treatment. I'll deal with her," Gildarts said and Natsu nodded at Gildarts' serious expression.

"Let's go, Happy," Natsu said and Happy nodded. Natsu gently lifted Kaida up onto his back and made sure he didn't burn her. "I'm letting you fight this time, Gildarts. But next time, I'm fighting" He said and Gildarts smirked.

"Sure and Natsu" He said and made the boy stop in his tracks to glance back. "Keep Kaida safe," He said and Natsu nodded with his usual grin before taking off.

"You will regret interfering with my mission, S-class Wizard" Dysis said and Gildarts frowned back at her.

"Look, I don't know why you want Kaida or what you plan to do with her. Quite frankly I don't want to know what your dark minds think but I will protect her as family of Fairy Tail" He said and Dysis couldn't help but laugh.

"If you wanted to protect her, then you shouldn't have left her alone with the Salamander"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lenia crashed into the ground after taking a brutal hit from Lorelei. Wendy and Lucy were pinned to the ground by Magical needles that caused much pain. Carla was trying her best to pull out all of the needles that impaled the two girls while Lenia held Lorelei occupied.

"Sensive override!" Lorelei shouted and threw her Magic needles at Lenia. Lenia barely dodged the attack and landed on all fours. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge! This is ridicules!" Lorelei said and laughed.

Lenia growled and her nails grew again, "I'm not done yet" she said before Lorelei suddenly appeared behind her.

Lenia's eyes widened, "Oh, but I think you are. You see, you're at your limit and I'm only having fun with you. But I'm getting a bit bored so how about I finish them off. Then you can get Kaida and we can leave like nothing happened, mmm?" Lorelei asked.

"I will never let you lay a hand on Kaida again and I'm sure as hell not going back with you" Lenia said and turned to slash Lorelei but her body froze when a needle appeared on a pressure point. "Damn you!" Lenia cursed and tried to get her body to move.

"You know about my powers, don't you?" Lorelei whispered as she played with her own nails.

"Any pressure point can be infiltrated and controlled by me...In other words, I can make you writhe in pain like your friends," Lorelei said and Lenia glanced at Carla as she managed to pull out all the needles that impaled Wendy.

They quickly started to help Lucy and luckily, Lorelei didn't look like she noticed. "Or make you cry out in pleasure" Lorelei said huskily and Lenia's mouth went dry.

Lorelei smirked at the Exceed's reaction and pulled away, "I think I'll finish this game once and for all," Lorelei said and a pink Magic Circle appeared in her hand.

Lenia's eyes widened when she saw her pointing it at the three women. "Stop! Please don't do it!" She yelled and Lorelei laughed. "I love it when you beg," she said before blasting the attack towards them.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* **

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

Wendy and Carla stood frozen in fear as the Magic approached. There was a cry before Lenia appeared in front of the attack and sliced it away. "I-Impossible! H-how did you break free?!" Lorelei exclaimed and Lenia gritted her teeth.

"You dare hurt my friends again and I will end you!" Lenia said with strong eyes. Lorelei took a fearful step back with wide-eyes before the stripes on Lenia's fur glowed pink before she fell down in her usual Exceed state.

"Lenia!" Carla exclaimed coming next to the Exceed. "I-I'm out of Magical Energy?" Lenia stated in disbelief and got up with the help of Carla.

Lorelei laughed, "I'd like to see you finish me off like that!" She said before charging another Magic attack with much more power at them. Wendy finished just in time to get out all the needles out of Lucy's body but she was still unconscious.

"Lenia-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she ordered Carla to get Wendy away. "Hey, Blondie! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" Lenia yelled and shook the blond mage but she didn't stir.

"Damn it, Lucy! Wake up!" Lenia shouted and panicked as Lorelei was almost ready to launch the Magicpower. "Damn it! Damn it all!" Lenia cursed before her eyes widened.

_Flashback_

_"That should do it" Lucy said finishing a bed for Kaida and Lenia lay on it. "It's not too comfortable but I guess this would do," she said and Lucy growled at her._

_"You're not living in a five-star hotel, missy!" She snapped before Lenia stood up with a distant expression on her face. "Hey, Lucy. Thank you for letting us stay here for the time being" Lenia said and Lucy smiled._

_"It's fine. You can stay as long as you like besides I think Kaida needs someone to take care of her with you." Lucy said and Lenia looked at her with surprise before tearing up._

_ "Look what you did. You made me tear up. Stupid, Blondie" Lenia said and Lucy giggled._

_End of Flashback_

Lenia had tears that ran down her face, "Stupid Blondie. You made me become soft and made me care about someone other than Kaida. If I survive this, I'm going to tear all your curtains" Lenia said and laughed lightly at her statement.

She turned back towards Lorelei and clenched her eyes shut. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself into her battle form. _Kaida, you had better take care of yourself if I don't make this._ Lenia thought before the attack hit.

After a few moments, Lenia opened her eyes, confused that she felt no pain. Her eyes traveled to the figure in front of her and widened.

"L-Lily?!"

Indeed. Panther Lily managed to hit the attack away with his large sword. "Don't you dare think of using yourself as a shield" he said with a strong voice and tears swelled up in Lenia's eyes before she popped back into her small form.

Lily gently caught her and she smiled at him, "Thank you" she said before passing out in his strong arms. "Hey, Lily. Take her and the blond woman back to the guild while I finish things here," Gajeel said stepping forward.

"Are you sure? You just went through a rough fight with Shadou and now you want to fight another one?" Lily asked and Gajeel smirked. "Geehee. I can't get enough of beating the shit out of them" he said and Lily smirked before taking flight.

Lorelei growled at him, "Who do you think you are to interrupt my fun?!" She snapped at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose. A tick mark appeared on her head when he gave her no answer and she sent needles towards him.

His arm turned into an iron rod and the needles broke when they hit it. "That's pathetic," he said and Lorelei took a step back with wide eyes. "No way...y-you're-" Lorelei didn't have time to finish when his steel fist hit her hard the abdomen.

"I don't hold back on women," he said as she gasped for air before falling to the ground, unconscious. "One punch and she's done for," he thought aloud before walking away.

"Y-you won't win" he heard her rasp out and glanced back. "Huh? You can still talk?" He asked with raised brows and smirked.

"You already lost this fight when the brat dragged you into this" Lorelei said and Gajeel frowned. "Female Salamander? What does she have to do with this?" He asked and Lorelei sweat dropped.

"Didn't anyone tell you?!" She asked and he shrugged. "I don't care what people say when I'm beating them up" he said and Lorelei laughed lightly before cringing in pain.

"I know that Shadou has a prize on her head for some reason," he said and Lorelei looked back at his red eyes. "But they won't get her until I settled my own score with her" he said in a dark and low voice before walking away.

* * *

"_Did you feel it? The ecstasy and power that flowed though your veins?"_ A dark voice asked inside Kaida's half-conscious mind.

_S-shut up._ Kaida managed to tell the voice hoping it would go away but it only laughed.

_"Don't be like that. I could feel the depths of your power. And it was even more powerful with dark magic" _he said and Kaida growled at him.

_Just_ _leave me alone! I'm not going to give into you and I won't let you hurt my friends!" _Kaida said and the voice was silent for a few. _"That's too bad...You may have diverted your friends' downfall if you came back willingly..."_

* * *

Kaida's eyes fluttered open and the pain of her body return full force. She felt warmth underneath her and saw Natsu holding her tightly on his back while running.

"N-Natsu? Where are we going?" Kaida asked and he glanced back before smiling. "You're awake! That's great!" He exclaimed instead of answering the question.

"Y-yes but I don't feel so great" she said and realized she wasn't getting motion sickness. _He's not transport!_

"Natsu was really worried about you," Happy said next to them and Natsu looked at him in disbelief. "Shut up! As if you weren't worried!" He snapped and Happy shrugged.

"I know she's okay now," he said and Natsu grinned. "Yeah, we'll get you patched up in no time, okay?" He said and Kaida blushed.

"Thank you" she said before laying her head onto his shoulder. "You know, you could've told me earlier" Natsu said, breaking the silence after a while.

"I-I know. I was just scared. I mean who would want a sister that belonged to a Dark Guild?" She stated with a sorrow tone and Natsu huffed. "We already cleared that you're part of Fairy Tail so you don't have to worry about that anymore, okay?" Natsu said and Kaida closed her eyes as tears fell.

"Natsu, you made her cry!" Happy said. "Don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said and Kaida laughed.

"These are tears of joy, don't worry," she said and he sighed in relief before grinning. "Alright! Now let's get you to the guild!" He said and continued to run.

Then everything felt like it slowed down. A powerful attack hit the three moving figures and exploded. They crashed in different directions with yells.

Natsu cursed and tried to push himself up. "Damn it! Come out you bastard!" He shouted at the figure in the smoke. "N-Natsu" Happy said and his eyes traveled to the injured Exceed.

"Happy! Are you alright?" He asked and Happy grunted as he slowly tried to stand up. Natsu's eyes grew wide when he realized someone was missing. "Kaida! Where are you?!" He called before hearing a snort.

An older man stepped out while holding Kaida's limp form under his arm. In his other arm, he held a scepter.

"You should stop your screaming boy. I hate noisy brats," he snapped and Natsu growled at him. "Who're you calling a kid, you old geezer!" He snapped with tick marks appearing on his head.

He growled and held his staff out towards Natsu. "I will kill you were you lay!" He said and Natsu couldn't find the strength to push his body up. His brows furrowed in confusion when he pulled the staff back.

"I have the girl so I'll spare you. If you show your face again you will die painfully" he said and walked away. "Wait...give Kaida back" Natsu said and punched the ground below to push himself up.

The man stopped and glanced back at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Pathetic. You should know this is all because you were too weak. Kaida never belonged with you weak Guild" he said and Natsu gritted his teeth.

"She never belonged to you either! She's her own person!" He said and the man smirked evilly.

"That's where you're wrong, Salamander. She belonged to me as soon as she stepped into Shadou" he said and Natsu growled. "Bastard! You used her-" The man's foot slammed Natsu's head into the ground before he could talk further.

"Watch your mouth! If you were never there she would've long been with me!" He shouted while slamming his head into the ground again. He spat to the side before turning his back on Natsu.

"Till we meet again, Salamander" he said before vanishing.

* * *

As soon as Nazar vanished, the fight between Gildarts and Dysis stopped. She gasped as something lifted from her and she tripped.

She yelped but Gildarts caught her before she landed on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?" Gildarts asked and she stared at him. "Pervert! Let me go!" She shouted and punched him under his chin making him fall down.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed holding his chin and she crossed her arms over her body. "That'll teach you..." she trailed off and kept staring at him.

"Who are you, again?" She asked and he almost fell over. Dysis thought hard for a few minutes before her memories flowed back again. "Oh no, damn!" She said and Gildarts stared at her dumb struck.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "It's Nazar. He's captured Kaida and injured the pink boy" she said and Gildarts' eyes widened.

"Look, I know I just beat you up and all but we have to hurry. I'll explain on the way!" Dysis said before she sprinted off. "Wait! You never beat me up!"

* * *

Castle doors opened up and Nazar stepped inside with Kaida still in his grip. "Samuel!" He called and in a flash, a blond man came in. "Back so soon, Nazar-sama?" He asked before seeing the frown on the guild master's face.

"Take her to the designated area and make sure she's healed before going ahead to the final stage of the plan." Nazar said and Samuel grabbed the girl. "What about the rest? Are they still fighting?" He asked as Nazar passed him and walked away.

"Don't worry about them. They're fine," he said and Samuel glanced down at the girl before sighing. "You sure are an annoying brat, Kaida" he said and walked away before entering a hallway.

"Get me a healing team immediately and take her to the extraction cell" he ordered some of the guards and they quickly obeyed his order. "Hello, Sam-chan!" A girl exclaimed with a large smile plastered on her face.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He snapped while a vein popped out of his head and she pouted. "You don't have to yell, Sam-chan. I thought you were happy to see me!" She said and he sighed.

"I thought you were back at the Guild, Jill. What are you doing here?" He asked and she shrugged while playing with her green locks. "There's nothing to do around there and all the missions are boring," she stated childishly and he huffed.

"I doubt it. You're just too lazy to do anything," he said and she glared at him. Samuel let out a yelp when she was on his shoulder pulling his hair. "You're so mean!" She exclaimed.

"Oww! Let go of me! Ah! Stop pulling my hair, pig tails!" He yelled at her and she only pulled harder. "Take that back, Sam-chan!" She whined.

"I told you not to call me that! Ow! I said let go of me!"

"Sir?" A guard said and they both stopped fighting to look back at the man. "We followed your orders, sir. She's being healed as we speak but she still hasn't gained consciousness," he said and Samuel pulled Jill off him before settling her down next to him.

"Good, you're dismissed" he said and the guard nodded before leaving. "You caught her?" The girl asked next to him and he nodded.

"Whoa, I'm impressed you caught her!" She exclaimed and he rolled his eyes. "Nazar-sama was the one who brought her" he said and Jill snorted.

"Then I take it back. You're just as useless as always," she said and Samuel glared at her. "Look who's talking!"

"Hey, Sam-chan...Do you think Kaida-chan found her brother?" Jill asked after a few moments of silence and he shrugged. "Who knows? Even if she did, it's all over now" he said and blinked in confusion at the girl's serious face.

"When the clock strikes twelve, your face will stay that way" he said pointing at her face but got no reaction from her. "Say, Sam-chan. Are we doing the right thing?" She asked and he sighed deeply.

"Give it to you to ask all the tense questions," he mumbled while rolling his eyes..

"This is her own fault for running away from what she and Nazar-sama started. Besides, after this charade no one will look down on us again as they did before. The Magic Council would also pay a dear price of underestimating us," Samuel said darkly.

"Then we can finally go to that place you promised to take me?" Jill asked and he smirked. "I never break a promise" he said and saw her lighten up.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* **

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

"Stanford, continue with the extraction immediately!" Nazar ordered and he nodded without any comment. "But sir! Then the-" A Guard was cut off when Nazar hit his staff on the ground and he began working.

_Poor, girl. She didn't even have time to be rescued._ The Guard thought while looking back at Kaida's half-unconscious form.

Kaida slowly opened her eyes when she heard the laboratory running again. _T-this isn't good._ She thought before the extraction started. Once again, she yelled as they ripped away her Magical Power.

Kaida could feel the feeling in her body turn numb and her energy vanishing. Her voice fell silent and her eyes closed, _I don't feel pain anymore..._

"KAIDA!" Her eyes shot wide open and she looked up. The wall exploded and four Exceeds emerged in the laboratory.

Nazar frowned deeply and glanced at Stanford. "Make sure to finish up with the extraction and then the last step," Nazar said and he grinned evilly. "Yes, sir" he said with an evil chuckle.

"Kaida!" Lenia exclaimed seeing her sister against a wall while her Magical Energy flowed out. They ran towards her but froze before they were elevated into the air. "Wha-Why are we floating?!" Happy exclaimed.

"I thought you would come, Lenia. However, you're much too late to save Kaida" the evil Guild Master said while he held them in the air with his Magic. She growled at him, "As long as she's breathing, I'll come back to get her!" Lenia told him and he smirked.

"Then that won't be long" he said and their eyes widened when they saw Kaida's eyes closed and her breathing heavy. "Hang on, Kaida!" Panther Lily yelled at the girl.

"You won't even be able to get her body," Nazar said and they looked at him with confused expressions. There was a loud cry before half of the laboratory exploded into flames. "AH! Why is this place so big?!" Natsu roared while fire burst from his mouth.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed happily and he blinked a few times to take in the scenery. "Uh, looks like I'm in the right place!" Natsu said before he saw Kaida.

"Hey, Kaida. We'll have you out of here in no time!" He said and everyone raised an eyebrow. "'We?'" They asked and he grinned before an arrow hit Nazar's hand holding his scepter.

He yelled out and dropped the scepter making the Exceeds fall back onto the ground. "Nice shot, Sagittarius!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile and the spirit nodded. "Thank you-moshimoshi" he replied.

"Lucy, get Kaida and then go with the others," Natsu said in a serious voice. "Na-""Please" he said and Lucy was shocked at his stern tone.

"Just don't lose" she said and ran towards Kaida. "Drain Shot!" An old man shouted while shooting Magic.

"Look out, Lucy-san!" Sagittarius exclaimed before blocking the attack but disappeared. "Sagittarius!" Lucy exclaimed and glared at the man until she recognized him.

"I know you! You're that Daisuke that asked for Kaida's capture!" Lucy said pointing at him and everyone was surprised to notice she was right. He chuckled, "That was just a fake. I am Stanford Daisuke true, but I am not an elder of that useless town," he said before hearing a beeping sound.

He turned back and looked at the controls before he started to laugh. "It's at 90%, sir. Now we can start with the next stage!" He said before pressing a button. Lucy quickly ran over towards Kaida and tried to pry the chains off.

"How do you get these off?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy-san!" A small voice called and Wendy ran in next to Lucy. "Wendy! Good timing! We have to get these-" Lucy stopped talking when the whole building started to shake.

The chains holding Kaida broke off and the two girls caught her. "Kaida! Are you alright?" Lucy asked but the unconscious girl didn't move. "Kaida-san! I can't feel any Magical Energy from her!" Wendy exclaimed as the place shook more.

"We have to get out of here! The whole place looks like it's going to fall apart!" Lucy said as the roof vanished. The floor changed into a ground mass and something started to come out of the castle itself. It was a large machine with markings on it.

"Is that-?"

"The Destructor! At last we can finally show our true strength to the world!" Daisuke exclaimed while laughing evilly. Lucy and Wendy's eyes widened and they looked down at Kaida's pale face. "That means...No, Kaida" Lucy said and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Tears were already streaming off Wendy's face and her body shook while she sobbed. "Kaida-san..." She mumbled and let her head fall. On the other side, Lenia was in total shock. Tears fell from her eyes and her body felt numb.

"Nee-san" she whispered before her eyes closed and she fainted.

Lily was quickly to catch her and looked at her worriedly. "Lenia! Hey!" He called but she didn't respond. Happy had tears formed in the corner of his eyes while Carla closed her eyes in a painful expression. "Bastard" Natsu snarled at Nazar while his eyes hid under his pink bangs.

Happy looked at his partner and felt his heart ache for the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Natsu..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Kaida was..." Natsu started and clenched his fists tight while shaking.

"Kaida was just a girl that wanted to belong somewhere..." Natsu said while gritting his teeth. "You took away her freedom and made her cry..." He continued and his eyes shot towards Nazar's cold ones.

"I will rip you to pieces for taking her away!"

* * *

"Miss me!" Jill yelled playfully at the Iron Dragon Slayer and he growled. "Stop making a game of this, kid!" He snarled, making her giggle harder.

"I must admit that you're the only one except Sam-chan to last so long! You sure have a lot of ugly Magic inside of you!" She said and he frowned at her while standing tall.

"I won't lose to a punk like you. Even if you can see my Magic Power and take the vital points, it won't be enough to defeat me" He said and she looked at him with a blank expression before realizing one of his hands was behind his back.

Jill's eyes widened when she saw it in the ground before it flew out from beneath her and hit her hard in her abdomen. She let out a cry and crashed.

"Jill!" Samuel exclaimed seeing the green-haired girl take a hit. _I can't believe he managed to get the best of her. Curse her smug attitude! _Samuel thought before dodging Erza's sword attack.

"Double Shot!" He shouted and shot two strong blasts of Magictowards Erza. She sliced through them and he gritted his teeth. _This is not good. She's tougher than I thought she'd be. If this keeps up, we'll lose for sure. _Samuel thought and glanced at The Destructor before getting an idea.

"Ow, ow, ow" Jill said while rubbing her sore head. She glared at the confident Dragon Slayer and jumped up. She grabbed something in front of her and pulled it to the side.

"Magic Explosion!" She said and Gajeel's Magic exploded when she pulled the string. Jill breathed heavy and glanced to Samuel who gave her a nod.

She smiled and giggled at the two Fairy Tail Wizards. "We're going to show you something! It'll be the last thing you'll see!" She said and giggled before jumping in front of Samuel and kneeled.

Her hands shot out to the side and her eyes glowed. "Twin Demon Cannon!" He called and two large guns appeared on each of Jill's shoulders. In a bright flash of light she merged with the machines and they started to collect Magical Energy,

"Concentration at 2.5. Ready in 5…4…3…2…1" She said and a Magic Circle appeared in front of both guns. "Unison Raid! Final Massacre!" They yelled and the attack flew towards the two Fairy Tail wizards.

Gajeel tackled Erza out of the way before the strong attack hit him. "Gajeel!" Erza yelled but covered her eyes from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gajeel had his Iron Dragon scales covering his body.

The iron cracked before falling off. Gajeel's eyes closed as he fell to the ground, exhausted. "Gajeel!" Erza exclaimed and looked back at the other two wizards who had unreadable expressions.

"I see…This is what you were looking for wasn't it, Jill?" Samuel asked the green-haired girl. A small smile spread on her face and she nodded. "Yes!" She said before walking over towards Gajeel.

"Wait! What are you planning to do?" Erza asked holding out her sword to the girl. She giggled and was suddenly next to Gajeel, holding her hands on his body.

"I've waited for this day I could give this to someone worthy" Jill said and her eyes glowed. A green Magic Circle appeared on Gajeel's back before light exploded from them.

When the light cleared, she stood up and smiled. "Now you can do it too!" She said and part of her hair turned silver. Gajeel's eyes snapped open and he sat up with his body unscathed.

"You-What did you do?" He asked and she opened her eyes. "I gave you the ability to see what I can! Try it out!" She said with an exited tone but he stared at her, dumb folded.

His eyes suddenly glowed green and he could see the two-requipt wizards' Magical Energy. "Shit, I can see your energy. This is amazing" he said and grabbed a red type of energy before pulling it.

Erza yelped when her armor disappeared and she changed back into her normal form. "What did you just do?!" She asked shocked before his eyes turned back to normal.

He stared at his hands and felt Jill sit on his shoulder. "I finally found someone I can entrust my ability with. Use it well, okay?" Jill said before she jumped off and walked towards Samuel.

"Why?" Gajeel asked and she stopped. "Why did you give this to me?" He asked with furrowed brows and she walked on.

"Because, you were willing to save someone else despite the fact that you could've been injured or killed. That's why, Gajeel Redfox, you now have Shadou Eye" She said and stopped next to Samuel.

"Geez, you always have to make be so serious when you give something to someone," Samuel said and Jill smiled. "You met Erza Scarlett and enjoyed it in your own way. Let's go. You owe me a date" She said and walked off.

Samuel growled while blushing. "It ain't a date!" He snapped and she giggled. He sighed and looked back at the two dumb folded wizards before smirking.

"I hope we meet again someday, Fairy Tail! By then I'll be strong enough to face you, Erza Scarlett," He said and she smirked back at him. "I can't wait," She said and he looked at Gajeel.

"You better use that carefully and master it, Redfox. It's more powerful than you realize now," He said. "What is it exactly?" Erza asked and his face fell.

"It's one of the strongest Arts of Shadou. It is a technique that can either be achieved or given to someone of choice."

"Shadou's Eye, you can see any person's Magical Energy and manage to pull on vital points in both the person's body and attacks" He said and snorted.

"What a pain" He said before walking away.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!* **

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in well, forever but I'm finishing this story for those of you who thought in ended!***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**

Kaida felt herself floating in an abyss. Her body was light and she felt no pain. There was a small ring of a bell and her closed eyes twitched before slowly opening to darkness.

"W-where am I?" She thought aloud and glanced down at her floating body. "Kaida, I-I'm sorry" she heard someone familiar say although she couldn't place who it was.

An image of smiling and laughing people appeared in front of her. Kaida felt familiar warmth coming off the vague memory that she couldn't remember. Then it faded away and replaced by destruction and an evil laughter with a dark face.

A large machine came into vision with writing on top of it. _"The world will fall into destruction and the Prime will rule. Darkness will descend and madness will swallow the weak minded"_

Kaida's eyes widened as her memory flowed back and she balled her fists. "I can't let this happen! Even if they took all my Magical Energy, I won't give up! I love you all too much!" Kaida yelled before the wooden necklace around her neck glowed.

_"Stupid Girl, when will you learn not to take everything on yourself?"_ She heard Puraimu ask and smiled sadly. "Never, because it's who I am" she said before closing her eyes and returning to the fight at hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and her vision was blurry. Her throat was sore and there was a hand clenched around her neck. "You are a pathetic Guild. You couldn't even save one of your own," Nazar said and Kaida saw Natsu injured on the floor.

Wendy and Lucy were full of injuries and their Magic Energy depleted along with Carla and Happy. Lily held Lenia's unconscious form protectively but he couldn't do much in his normal form.

Kaida coughed and tried to pry off the Guild Masters hands. Natsu and Nazar's eyes widened with the Exceeds. "You're still alive? My, my, my. You sure are an irritating pest, Kaida," Nazar said as she tried to pry his hand off.

"K-Kaida" Natsu said and tried to push himself up. Nazar let out an amusing chuckle before stomping Natsu into the ground.

"Look what happens to your blood when you refuse to cooperate with me, Kaida. You could've avoided all this if you came to me freely," He said and Kaida managed to glare at him. "Go to hell" She managed to rasp out before kicking him away.

She landed on all fours in front of Natsu and glared at Nazar. "I've had enough out of you," She said while standing up and her eyes burned with anger.

Nazar was speechless that she could still move before seeing the necklace around her neck glow. The symbol on The Destructor glowed also and scales started to appear on her body while her eyes changed into a Dragon's eyes.

"K-Kaida" Natsu said with wide eyes along with the rest of the Fairy Tail Wizards. Kaida held out her hands in front of her and a Blue Magic Circle appeared in front of her hands.

"Art of Prime Dragon: Purify!" She yelled before the purifying Magic hit Nazar. He yelled out as the darkness inside his heart vanished and his Magic turned to light.

The attack's after math hit Kaida into The Destructor and it accepted her before it started to absorb her. "Kaida!" Natsu yelled and took the last of his energy to run towards it and jumping in half way to catch her wrist inside The Destructor.

"Natsu!" Kaida yelled out and grabbed onto his wrist. "Hang on! I'm not letting this thing take you!" He said before Kaida started to see his skin burn.

Her eyes widened. _It is rejecting him! If this goes on, he'll be incinerated! _Kaida thought before realizing The Destructor was talking to her.

"Damn it! Argh! Come on!" Natsu yelled and tried to pull Kaida out but nothing worked. "Natsu" Kaida said while her eyes hid under her bangs.

"Don't worry. I think I get the trick!" He said and struggled more. "Natsu, I'm sorry," Kaida said and his eyes widened before he looked at her. Her face had a sad expression and her ash blue eyes were shining with emotion.

"Kaida, don't you dare let go!" He yelled at her and she only smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid you would reject me and I'll be alone again. But I realized the person you are and thanks to that I'm not scared anymore" Kaida said and her grip loosened.

"Don't let go!" He yelled at her and saw tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I still wish I could've listened to more of your stories and adventures. I still wanted to know about what makes you happy and sad. I wanted to know how you feel about Igneel and help carry the weight of sadness with you," Kaida said and tears started to fall.

"Most of all, I wanted to be your sister" She said and his eyes widened when she slipped away from him. "KAIDA!" He yelled as she fell deeper.

"Goodbye, Onii-chan" She said before Natsu flew out of The Destructor. He crashed against a tumbling wall but quickly got up and ran towards it again. This time he couldn't enter because of a seal on it.

"KAIDA! DAMN IT! KAIDA!" He shouted banging on the seal but it didn't even crack. Without even noticing it, tears started to fall from his eyes, Happy watched with Lily, and Carla as Natsu cried.

"Natsu…she's gone," Happy rasped as his own tears fell. "KAIDA!"

* * *

Inside The Destructor, Kaida landed on the surface and looked around in the darkness. "Are you sure this is truly the way to destroy you?" She asked.

"Yes. This energy is yours to absorb and then destruct with me to break the darkness that engulfed Shadou," A voice said and she smirked slightly. "I see," She said before folding her arms over her chest.

Kaida's body started to glow and her hair shot up. The Magical Energy around her started to spin around her before she started to absorb it, little by little. She winced as it burnt slightly and let her thoughts trail off.

_Natsu…Lucy…Wendy…Erza…Gray…Happy…Gajeel…Lily…Lenia…Fairy Tail…_

_Thank you. _

Her body swelled in light until the whole machine was absorbed in the bright light. Outside the machine's symbols glowed and the building shook with incredible force.

"We have to get out of here! This whole place is going to be destroyed!" Lily exclaimed and grabbed the two unconscious girls with Lenia in his battle form. Happy and Carla managed to use their Magic and sprouted wings.

"Natsu! We have to get out of here!" Happy yelled but Natsu ignored everything around him as he still tried to save Kaida. Before Happy could yell again, the device exploded.

Outside of the castle, Gajeel and Erza managed to get away and take shelter from the attack while the town shook with the strong force. Gray helped Cana up while Lisanna and Mirajane helped Elfman up after their victory with Set.

"What is this?!" Gray exclaimed and the people of the town started to panic. "Gray, Look!" Mirajane exclaimed pointing at the glowing castle before it exploded.

Their eyes widened and they let out silent cries as the strong wind blew rubble and dust towards them. "Damn it! You better not have been there, Natsu!" Gray yelled as he covered his eyes and protected Cana.

When the large shock was over, Magic started to fall from the sky into the land and the darkness of the Guild vanished along with its members' darkness. The panic turned into wonder and the people smiled and cheered in the falling magic.

The injured team by the Guild had Magic fall on them and their injuries with their Magical Energy slowly started to restore. "What is this?" Gray asked before hearing Cana slowly wake up.

"Man, my head is killing me!" Elfman exclaimed and his two sisters giggled.

Erza and Gajeel also felt the strange Magic but didn't feel any trace of Natsu or the others. "Hey, what's that?" Gajeel asked looking at a Sphere in the sky and Erza's eyes widened.

It slowly started to descend to the ground as Kaida floated in the middle of it. Inside the Fairy Tail Wizards was safe and unharmed from the large explosion.

When it touched the ground, it slowly disappeared and Kaida fell to the ground with a 'thump' and a ring of the bell in her hair.

"Lily! Salamander!" Gajeel yelled while Erza looked over the rest of the members. The two girls' eyes opened up as they awoke and Erza smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," She said and they looked at each other.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed and Wendy smiled at her best friend. "I'm okay," She said and Carla smiled.

Lily woke up while holding Lenia and felt his cheeks warm up before quickly standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. Lenia groaned as she slowly woke up at the loss of heat and looked up at Lily.

He had a smile on his face and she couldn't help but feel her own cheeks warm up. "I'm awake!" Natsu yelled as he shot up and everyone laughed at him while Gajeel chuckled.

"Huh? Weren't we on a castle?" He asked before everything flooded back. "Kaida! Where's Kaida?!" He asked. Gajeel and Erza's face fell and she looked down while Gajeel pointed at the pink-haired girl that lay limp on the ground.

Natsu rushed over towards Kaida with Lenia. Natsu kneeled by her side and pulled her up but she was limp in his arms. He felt an awful feeling wash over him and swallowed hard.

"Kaida! Hey, wake up!" He told her but she didn't open her eyes. Lenia had a paw in front of her mouth and she started to sob. Wendy's tears flowed and Lucy held her while her own tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Natsu laid Kaida down gently but didn't move from his spot. His eyes were unseen and to everyone who hadn't seen it before saw the tears flowing down his face.

_Flashback_

_"Damn it! Argh! Come on!" Natsu yelled and tried to pull Kaida out but nothing worked. "Natsu" Kaida said while her eyes hid under her bangs. "Don't worry, I think I get the trick!" He said and struggled more._

_"Natsu, I'm sorry," Kaida said and his eyes widened before he looked at her. Her face had a sad expression and her ash blue eyes were shining with emotion._

_"Kaida, don't you dare let go!" He yelled at her and she only smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was afraid you would reject me and I'll be alone again. But I realized the person you are and thanks to that I'm not scared anymore" Kaida said and her grip loosened._

_"Don't let go!" He yelled at her and saw tears form in the corner of her eyes. _

_"I still wish I could've listened to more of your stories and adventures. I still wanted to know about what makes you happy and sad. I wanted to know how you feel about Igneel and help carry the weight of sadness with you," Kaida said and tears started to fall._

_"Most of all, I wanted to be your sister…"_

_End of Flashback_

His tears started to stain Kaida's skin and clothes. He punched the ground and it cracked beneath him. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He said and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"You know, someone once told me to smile more. You should follow that advice," Kaida rasped out and everyone's eyes widened. Smiles spread on everyone's faces and Kaida smiled.

Natsu suddenly embraced her and some of the bystanders were shocked. "Don't you dare do something like that again!" He yelled and Kaida felt her own tears trickle down her face.

She hugged him back and pushed him against her. "I won't ever dream of it…Onii-chan," Kaida said and he grinned. "Welcome home, Nee-san" He said and Kaida's eyes widened while her bell in her hair rang.

She laughed through her tears and hugged him tighter. Natsu choked slightly while everyone laughed.

_I did it, Puraimu. I finally found my family and reunited with my brother. I know I still have a long way to go and that I'm still much too naÏve to see all the truth of the world, but who cares? As long as I have the ones I love near me, I can overcome anything._

Kaida smiled and pulled Lenia in a hug, "What do you say we go and stay with Fairy Tail for a while longer?" Kaida asked and saw her sister glance at Lily.

Lenia smiled and leaned into the embrace, "As long as we have each other, we can go anywhere," She said and Kaida smiled.

_I hope things are going fine wherever you are, Mother. I hope I can see you again one day. I miss you!_

_With Love_  
_ Kaida_

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! Be sure to keep your eyes open for the next chapter!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


	14. Epilogue

**Lost Bonds***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...*tear* This is a story request from PV7***

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

Dysis stared out at the setting sun over Magnolia. The wind whipped slightly through her hair while the sun warmed up her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind and Dysis snapped around with wide eyes. "K-Kaida!" She exclaimed and the Dragon Slayer smiled at her.

"It's good to see you're back to your old self again, Dysis" Kaida said before Dysis crushed her into a hug. "I thought I would never see you again!" She said and Kaida returned the embrace.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with all the hugging?!" A familiar voice exclaimed and a giggle erupted from the green-haired girl on his shoulder. "Samuel! Jill!" Dysis said with a smile and he grinned.

"You're one hard sunset to find" the blond-haired man said and Dysis blushed slightly. "You aren't staying, are you?" Kaida asked with a slight saddened expression.

"No, I made a promise and from there on we'll travel on" Samuel said glancing at Jill. "I see. Just come by again" Kaida said and Jill jumped on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Kaida-chan! We'll definitely come visit you!" Jill said with a huge smile. Kaida smiled and saw the silver stripe in her hair. "You found a candidate?" She asked shocked and Jill nodded.

"Yeah! Red-chan was the perfect one!" Jill said and Kaida sweat dropped. "Eh, 'Red-chan?'" Kaida asked as Jill jumped on the ground before jumping back on Samuel's shoulder.

"I believe he's also a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox," Samuel said and Kaida's eyes widened. "Wha-You chose him?!" Kaida asked in disbelief and her right eye twitched.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "What's wrong?" Dysis asked and she sighed. "Is he that bad?" Samuel asked and she nodded.

"Maybe it's just me, but I'm definitely not fond of him" Kaida said and they burst out laughing. "I can't believe you don't like someone! You truly have become a rebel" Dysis said and Kaida turned deep crimson.

"Shut up!" She yelled embarrassed but they only laughed harder.

"Well, I guess we should say our goodbyes before we go" Samuel said and Dysis nodded. "Wait, you're going with them?" Kaida asked and Dysis nodded with a small smirk.

"Who else are going to keep these two out of each other's hair?" Dysis said and they grinned. Kaida smiled and gave Dysis one last embrace. "I'll see you again," she said before they broke the embrace.

"Farewell, Little Dragon! May the Sunset guide you!" Dysis said waving and left with the other Shadou members. "Bye, friends" she said before looking back at the sunset.

_ "'May the sunset guide me,' huh?"  
_

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun...* That's is peoplez! This story is now finished but let me know if you want a next story!***

**Review please!* I would love some criticism!* :)**


End file.
